


pitch black, pale blue

by s_521



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Origin Story, Worldbuilding
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:19:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/s_521/pseuds/s_521
Summary: Они суют мне тощую слепую птицу мо-ка, крохотное создание о четырех ногах и с дрожащими перьями, и говорят - это твоё. Корми. Береги. Спи с ней рядом и играй с ней в песках, когда взойдет солнце.Я кормлю ее и берегу два дня и ночь между ними, и я привязываюсь к ней, на два дня и на ночь - одну.На вторую ночь они приходят и вытаскивают меня из постели. Они подносят мо-ка совсем близко к моему лицу - чтобы, когда ей свернут шею, я слышал хруст.- Смотри, - говорят они. - Смотри, Бэйз.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> REALLY HUGE THANKS to grendelthegood for this life-wrecking work and for the permition to translate!  
> to my (and fandom's) great sorrow, original work is deleted now. we hope you're allright=(
> 
> название - строчка из песни: sleeping at last - neptune

Они суют мне тощую слепую птицу мо-ка, крохотное создание о четырех ногах и с дрожащими перьями, и говорят - это твоё. Корми. Береги. Спи с ней рядом и играй с ней в песках, когда взойдет солнце.

Я кормлю ее и берегу два дня и ночь между ними, и я привязываюсь к ней, на два дня и на ночь - одну.

На вторую ночь они приходят и вытаскивают меня из постели. Они подносят мо-ка совсем близко к моему лицу - чтобы, когда ей свернут шею, я слышал хруст.

\- Смотри, - говорят они. - Смотри, Бэйз.

Я смотрю. Моя птица мертва. Она такая же, как раньше - за вычетом мягкой шеи. Я не плачу. Если я заплачу, меня ударят.

\- Смотри, - говорят они снова. - Вот что грязные _йафа_ делают с нами - со всем, что у нас есть, и со всем, что должно было быть. Они прокрадываются в дома, как ночные воры, и забирают то, что принадлежит нам.

Тебе понятно, Бэйз?

\- Да.

Я лгу.

Все, что мне понятно - это что моя зверушка мертва и что я их за это ненавижу.

Они дают мне самодельный острый нож и учат держать его лезвием вбок, потому что так им можно разрезать кошельки, сумки, узлы. Учат после ловить его в рукав - так меня не заметят и не поймают.

У меня сутками кровит рука, потому что нож соскальзывает в рукав неправильно. Они перевязывают мне руку и велят продолжать пытаться, и лезвие прорезает повязки, и они вяжут их наново, по красному.

Они говорят:  
\- Бэйз. Чтобы стать одним из нас, ты должен усвоить эту науку - тебе понятно?

\- Понятно, - отвечаю я, и это не ложь. Я собираюсь стать лучшим среди них, чтобы больше не отдавать свою кровь.

Они берут меня с собой пить - потому что я играл с другими мальчишками в "кто доплюнет до монаха-йафа, пока он медитирует", потому что доплюнул и потому что молчал, когда меня поймали и избили до синевы.

Я прижимаю к лицу холодное стекло стакана, пока они учат меня словам. 

Йафа-крысы. Йафа-пууду. Лысоголовые - потому что они всегда ходят бритыми налысо, даже женщины. Мне рассказывают, как йафа-крысы лгут с улыбками на лицах, как йафа-пууду предают друзей, как лысоголовые превозносят себя над йит, выдумывая титулы шаманов, монахов и хранителей, потому что жестокость - это в их крови.

Кружки поднимаются в мою сторону. Из них выплескивается пиво. 

Они спрашивают, жуя слова:

\- Тебе понятно, Бэйз? Понятно?

Я молчу. Они слишком пьяны, чтобы их заботил мой ответ. Я молчу, потому что слова не нужны, но я думаю.

Я думаю.

А что йафа сделали мне?

***

Они собираются в безымянной таверне посреди трущоб, а меня оставили у входа. Я не знаю, по какому поводу собрание. Мужчины и женщины, что по одному просачиваются внутрь, прячут лица, но их глаза под капюшонами темны и блестят, словно камни - те камни, что кидаешь в грешников.

Я иду, подпрыгивая, вниз по улице, потому что скучно ждать перед пыльной дверью, когда ничего не происходит. Мой путь змеится под каменными арками, сквозь узкие проходы между домами, мимо открытых дворов, серых от забытого на веревках белья. Сейчас самая середина полудня, и потому улицы пусты.

Снаружи сейчас только дети и нищие. Они собрались в тени тарелки-ретранслятора; под высохшим деровом, увешанным прозрачными емкостями из пластоида.

Я иду дальше, в тень южной стены Храма Уиллов.

Стены Храма врываются в город бесцеремонно, как нос крейсера-молотоглава, их очертания грозны, как всё древнее; но вон она, дыра в камнях там, где растения, запертые за стеной, решили, что больше не хотят быть за стеной.

Они тянутся наружу корнями и ветвями, пятнают дыру зелёным, травят вниз канаты лиан.

А там внизу, под ними, кучка мальчишек собралась на обломке стены. Они показывают на дыру пальцами и пихают друг друга в бока.

Я подхожу ближе. Я молчу, но они все равно меня замечают.

\- Смотрите-ка, - говорят они, - _йит_ потерялся. Утиль ищешь?

\- Нет, - я не понимаю.

\- Тогда свали. Мы не хотим с тобой играть.

\- Непохоже, чтобы вы играли во что-то.

\- Мы только собираемся, - говорит один. - Мы будем играть в Вызов.

\- Вызов?

\- Не знаешь такой игры? - тот оборачивается к своим. – Ну так чего еще ждать от йит.

Остальные смеются. Мне знаком этот род смеха. Я хмурюсь и карабкаюсь к ним на кусок стены, потому что теперь мне есть что доказывать.

Мне повторяют:

\- Сказали же - свали. Проиграешь и начнешь реветь.

\- Я много лет не плакал.

\- Врешь.

\- Докажите, - говорю я, и они не могут и потому просто скалятся. Еще один показывает вверх, на дыру в стене, и говорит:

\- Спорим, ты туда не заберешься.

\- Ставлю на то, ты подожмешь хвост, как перепуганный лот-кот, - поддакивает кто-то.

\- Ставлю, что мне не слабо, - отвечаю я. – Ставлю, что смогу обоссать вас всех оттуда.

Они, ощетинившись, толкают меня. Я толкаю в ответ. Кто-то хватает меня за руку, и я ломаю ему нос. Они набрасываются на меня все разом, поэтому я достаю свой самодельный нож и пускаю им кровь, но их - много, а я - один и не думаю о том, чтобы сбежать.

Стена. В последний раз полоснув ножом куда дотянулся, я лезу вверх.

Они пытаются меня поймать. Я ногами бью тех, кто хватается за лодыжки, локтями - тех, кто вцепляется в спину. Я лезу выше и выше, и, когда оглядываюсь вниз, они смотрят вслед, все в пыли и песке. 

\- Ну ты и попал, - злорадствуют они. - Свалишься и получишь, что заслужил, - пытаются напугать. - Йит всегда получают, что заслужили, - угрожают.

Я отворачиваюсь к стене и смотрю вверх. Дыра издевательски маячит на безумной высоте, руки уже ноют из-за драки и моего веса, но снизу продолжают доноситься обидные слова – и потому я сжимаю зубы и лезу вверх.

Я начинаю карабкаться к дыре и не останавливаюсь, пока не добираюсь до нее.

***

Два раза я почти срываюсь, но не смотрю вниз, а вжимаюсь в стену и перевожу дыхание.

Ко времени, когда я наконец добираюсь, руки мои онемели и дрожат, словно ночью без одеяла. На моих ладонях вскрывшиеся мозоли. Ноги сводит, словно металл, который согнули слишком сильно и его вот-вот перекорежит. Я карабкаюсь вперед, потому что у меня нет сил ни на что другое, и дышу, дышу, дышу.

Я вворачиваю свое тело глубже внутрь, чтобы не упасть. Я опираюсь на ветви, что устилают дыру, и засыпаю. Кажется.

Потом до меня доходит, что я на храмовой территории, внутри священного Храма, храма йафа, и те, кто не монах, или не шаман, или не хранитель - нечисты и не могут войти. Я не знаю, что будет, если все эти люди меня найдут.

Может, они изобьют меня палками. Может, уморят голодом - как тех шаманов, которые сами себя уморили.

Я выглядываю наружу и смотрю вниз, и вниз, и еще ниже, и вижу, что мальчишки до сих пор ждут. Приходит мысль, что надо бы развязать штаны и обоссать их, как обещал.

Вместо этого я снова проваливаюсь в сон.

***

Кто-то подо мной говорит: 

\- Ты не птица.

Я вздрагиваю и поворачиваюсь, чтобы увидеть на полпути к вершине дерева мальчишку в сером, который смотрит вверх и улыбается.

\- Не птица, - повторяет он и видит в выражении моего лица что-то, что заставляет его продолжить: - Прости. Я пришел кормить птиц, а не мальчика, но, кажется, тебя тоже можно покормить.

Я кривлюсь. Он смеется. Он уже совсем близко, и я напряженно говорю:

\- Не подходи.

Он останавливается и спрашивает:

\- Почему? С тобой что-то случилось?

И все равно лезет ближе. Я поднимаю руку, чтобы остановить его… вот только я забыл, что подъем не прошел мне даром. От него у меня что-то вроде синяков - только на костях, мышцах и жилах, и рука лишь бессильно вздрагивает.

Мальчик втискивается в дыру рядом со мной и смотрит вниз, вдоль канатов-лиан.

Когда он спрашивает, - Ты как сюда забрался?!, - глаза у него как плошки.

Я не понимаю. Он задает мне вопросы - вместо того, чтобы бежать за помощью, бежать с вестью. Может, этот йафа собирается столкнуть меня обратно в дыру? Я тянусь рукой назад и крепко обхватываю ветку.

\- А сам как думаешь? – спрашиваю я медленно, с подозрением.

\- Может, ты все-таки птица, - и он поворачивается ко мне. Поворачивается, чтобы снова улыбнуться. Это действует на нервы так, будто я еще болтаюсь на тонкой лиане - потому что я не знаю мальчишек, которые бы столько улыбались. Никого, кто бы столько улыбался. 

\- Ты в порядке? Ты ранен? Как долго ты здесь?

\- У тебя много вопросов.

\- Ты пролез через мою стену, - смеется он. За дырой садится солнце, бросая красные тени на его бритую голову. - Ты вроде как сверхъестественное явление.

Я морщу нос.

\- Это не твоя стена, - говорю я, но я не уверен.

\- Не моя, - подтверждает он просто. - Я Чирко. А ты кто?

\- Странное имя - Чирко, - говорю я вместо ответа.

\- Не нравится? - он запрокидывает голову и опускает ресницы, как делают старики, когда обдумывают следующий ход, играя в дежарик, и улыбается снова:

\- Быть может, однажды я сменю его. Эй. Давай спустимся. Ты голодный?

\- Нет, - отвечаю я, не пошевелившись.

\- "Нет, не спущусь" или "нет, не голодный"?

Наверное, он слабоумный.

\- Мне нельзя в Храм.

\- Тебе нельзя спускаться тем же путем, - отвечает он. - Ты свалишься. Слезай с дерева и подожди, и я незаметно проведу тебя наружу.

Я открываю рот, чтобы сказать: «нет, стой, погоди», но он уже скользит вниз, подныривает под толстую ветку и пропадает из виду.

Я не хочу шевелиться. Мои руки и ноги потяжелели и словно распухли, ладони болят, если сжать и разжать кулак. Но я вспоминаю, как мальчишки-йафа издевались надо мной, вспоминаю их ухмылки - и двигаюсь.  
Я не спешу. Дерево очень старое, больше наших домов, поэтому у меня много времени уходит на то, чтобы наконец спуститься в этот лес . В этот сад. Я не знаю, где я, но зелень вокруг ослепительна.

Когда мальчишка - Чирко - возвращается, все во мне сжимается. Какой я дурак, думаю я, какой тупой наивный дурак - поверил, что этот йафа ушел, чтобы мне помочь. Конечно, ну конечно он вернется с другими монахами - но, но...

В его руках лишь большая соломенная шляпа и серая роба, похожая на ту, что на нем.

\- Волосы тебя выдадут, - объясняет он, потому что у меня полная голова волос, а у него - ничего. Как и у них у всех. 

Я не беру это все, хотя он снова и снова пытается впихнуть свою ношу мне в руки.

Я смотрю исподлобья. - Почему ты это делаешь?

Он замирает. - А что еще мне делать?

\- Сдать меня. Сказать всем.

\- Ты хочешь, чтобы я так сделал?

\- А это важно?

\- Да, - говорит он и улыбается. - Потому что, может, именно этого ты и хочешь. Может, это входит в твой коварный план.

\- Это глупо, - отвечаю я и, почти сразу же: - Разве я не нечист?

\- Уверен, искупаться тебе бы не помешало.

Я хмурюсь. Он смеется. Он поднимает руки ладонями вверх и говорит: - Не стреляй! Я безоружен!

\- Тупые йафа, - говорю я, но на этот раз принимаю робу. И шляпу.

Чирко не отвечает, и я отворачиваюсь, чтобы переодеться.

***

Сад полон запахов, которые мне незнакомы. В воздухе что-то вроде песка, но мокрое, как вода. Я трогаю свою кожу - на ней ничего. Серая роба слишком мала для меня, потому что я крупнее сверстников, но ткань мягкая и пахнет садом, пахнет, как что-то непонятное.

\- Сколько тебе лет? - спрашивает Чирко.

\- Больше твоего, - отвечаю я, потому что не знаю.

Он верит. - Да? Мне девять.

\- Угу.

Я запихиваю волосы под соломенную шляпу. Чирко оглядывает меня, кивает и ведет нас из сада. Мы идем сквозь кусты и деревья, через плоское пустое пространство - везде никого. Я хмурюсь, но Чирко объясняет: 

\- Они на площадках для тренировок.

\- Вы тренируетесь?

\- Конечно. Наши воины - лучшие бойцы на Джедде.

Я говорю, скривившись:

\- У них палки и луки.

Вместо всего он отвечает:

\- Ну да. И все равно они побеждают.

\- Кто так сказал?

\- Ты о чем? Ты когда-нибудь видел их в бою?

\- Нет. Только в процессии, в дни Йа-аш.

\- А. Тогда придется тебе поверить мне на слово.

Я не знаю. Я вспоминаю взрослых, вспоминаю пивные кружки над столом. Они учили меня, что йафа - улыбающиеся лжецы, а этот йафа всегда улыбается. Я не знаю.

\- Да плевать, - говорю я.

Мальчишка не спорит. Он спрашивает:

\- Почему ты забрался на стену?

Потому что йафа загнали меня в угол. Потому что они кричали, что йит всегда получают лишь то, чего заслуживают, и я хотел доказать, что они не правы. 

Я говорю: - Вызов, - и Чирко испуганно отшатывается.

\- Твои друзья тебя вызвали?

Я опускаю голову и молчу, потому что мы вышли на маленькую узкую площадь с красно-желтыми навесами. Монахи и послушники повсюду - они сидят на табуретах за гончарными кругами, ткут, обстругивают дерево. Некоторые машут Чирко, и он с улыбкой машет в ответ: позже.

Он тянет меня вперед, к храму, и никто не пытается преградить нам путь.

Я тихо говорю:

\- Это глупая идея.

Он отвечает, сжимая мою руку: 

\- Ты же мастер по глупым идеям.

\- Чего?

\- Ну, - снова эта улыбка, - ты полез в Храм по стене из-за Вызова и не погиб. Ты вскарабкался сюда голыми руками. Просто. Руками. Ха.

Он смотрит мне в глаза с новым, почти неслышным:

\- Ха.

Это раздражает. Я стряхиваю его руку и шагаю под несоразмерно большую арку храма, и внутри он... он такой огромный. Не понимаю. Я даже не представлял, что в чем-то может поместиться столько... столько места. Столько, чтобы хватило на эхо от моих шагов.

Всю мою жизнь Храм был огромной тенью где-то наверху. Как луна в небе - забываешь, что она там. 

Но больше никакой тени. Это не забыть. Идти сквозь него - словно красться на цыпочках мимо морды огромного спящего чудовища. Я задерживаю дыхание. Я думаю... ну. Вот что такое страх. Вот почему люди опускаются на колени, и носят пожертвования, и верят - потому что легко склоняться, жертвовать и верить, когда ты - ничто в брюхе непомерно растянувшегося _всего_.

В сердце храма пол пронзён кибер-кристаллом. Кристалл пылает белым, в его гранях - живая голубизна, он не шевелясь танцует, словно пламя, он дышит теплом даже сквозь стылый здешний воздух.

Я забываю, что меня не должно здесь быть, и смотрю.

Чирко сзади шепчет: - "Вот", - но даже шепот все равно будит эхо. За его спиной кучки монахов снуют вверх-вниз по лестницам.

Он спрашивает, судя по голосу - улыбаясь:

\- Ну как, стоил того Вызов?

Я молчу, потому что мой ответ - да. Я облизываю губы и отворачиваюсь.

\- Пошли.

Он кивает.

Мы преодолеваем последнюю часть пути наружу по широкому открытому пространству, которое тянется и тянется - до самого зева храма. Горделивые ворота приоткрыты, сквозь щель бьет свет. Я щурюсь и говорю, указывая на робу:

\- Видимо, это останется мне.

\- Ага, - отвечает Чирко.

Я замираю. Я сжимаю в кулаки ладони - мои кричащие ободранные ладони - и говорю:

\- Я не попрошайка.

Чирко отвечает, хмурясь:

\- Такого я не говорил.

Что-то не так. Я толкаю створку двери, не отвечая. Толстая створка со стоном открывается на ладонь и больше шевелиться не желает. Чирко начинает толкать вместе со мной, и я начинаю злиться, потому что не надо мне его помощи.

Наконец дверь с грохотом распахивается. Внутрь Храма врывается резкий белый свет. Я выталкиваю себя обратно в мир.

\- Эй, - зовет Чирко. - Эй, - повторяет он снова, пока я не шевелюсь, потому что пытаюсь проморгаться.

Я оборачиваюсь. Он спрашивает:

\- Ну как, залезешь на стену снова?

\- Нет. Тупой вопрос.

\- Ага,- говорит он. Вдох, выдох. - Да, точно. Больше не лазь туда. Даже если твои друзья тебя вызовут.

\- Они мне не друзья, - отвечаю я, - просто тупые йафа, - и добавляю: - Вроде тебя.

\- Эй, - и он только улыбается. - Я просто пытался покормить моих птиц.

\- Да, - говорю я, снимаю соломенную шляпу и протягиваю ему.

Он мотает головой.

\- Оставь себе.

\- Я уже говорил — я не попрошайка.

\- Ты сам сказал, что нечист. С чего бы это мне хотеть ее обратно?

Не понимаю, почему, но мне хочется смеяться. Поэтому я говорю: 

\- Крифф с тобой.

Чирко смеется. Может, он не знает бранных слов. Может, это потому ему можно в Храм, а мне - нет.

Я не благодарю его и не прощаюсь. Я бросаю шляпу наземь, отворачиваюсь и бегу вниз по лестнице так быстро, как только могут нести меня ноющие ноги - на случай, если Чирко снова меня позовет.

Если я буду достаточно далеко, мне не придется услышать, как закрывается за спиной дверь.

***

Через несколько дней мужчины и женщины йит находят меня в захламленном тупике, привязанным, словно собака, к перевернутому контейнеру. Моя шея распухла и в синяках, потому что все это время я рвался на свободу. Мои ногти обломаны о цепь и кровят.

Они спрашивают:

\- Это соседи-йафа с тобой сделали?

Они просто смотрят. Они не помогают.

\- Да, - говорю я. Мое сердце колотится о тесную грудь, потому что они не помогают, может, они уйдут, может, я умру здесь.

Я не плачу.

\- Мальчишки сказали, что не играют с йит. Что йит - животные. 

\- И что ты сделал?

\- Я укусил одного.

Они смеются. 

\- Йафа на вкус как пууду, - говорю я.

Наконец они подходят. Наклоняются. Касаются цепи и говорят - спрашивают:

\- Теперь ты понял?

Я закрываю глаза. Я вижу Чирко и его простую щедрую улыбку. Роба, что он мне дал, все еще у меня - засунута, свернутая, за каменную печь в моей лачуге. Она больше не пахнет садом, но это неважно.

Когда я отвечаю - "да", это звучит как прощание.

Как обет.

***

Я сижу на контейнерах с пайками, сваленных сзади, и из своего угла слушаю, как мужчины и женщины йит хмуро переговариваются и мотают головами. Посередине стоит женщина и говорит:

\- Мы составим план. Соберем людей и средства, тогда и ударим. 

\- Мы хотим сейчас, - возражают собравшиеся. Но эта женщина - Вэль. Она главная, она из крутого теста, поэтому она отвечает: 

\- Всякий, кто начнет сейчас, умрет, и я посмотрю на его жалкую смерть сквозь дым моей трубки и забуду о ней. 

Вот так.

Они разбиваются на ячейки. Готовят оружие, краденое или купленное на краденые деньги, склоняются над картами, планами, списками, такими длинными, что те свешиваются со столов.

Вэль заглядывает в мой угол, скрестив руки на груди. 

\- Ты понял что-нибудь?

\- Да, - говорю я.

\- Я хочу помочь, - говорю я.

\- Невтерпеж убивать грязных йафа, м?

\- Трущобные мальчишки, как я - все они йафа. 

\- И они плохо с тобой обходятся?

Я отворачиваюсь и сплевываю на пол – я видел, как так делают мужчины. Вэль фыркает.

\- Подождем хотя бы, пока ты не повзрослеешь достаточно, чтобы сплевывать как надо.

\- Я могу, - говорю я.

\- Что можешь? Плеваться в йафа? Не слышала, чтобы от этого умирали. Даже крысы.

Она не дает мне поспорить - она ерошит мне волосы и уходит. 

Я понимаю, что это вызов. И я его принимаю.

Я принимаю его – дни, месяцы и годы. Я срезаю своим ножом больше сумок, чем все дети йит вместе. Я срезаю одну сумку, и из нее падает чип, на котором - расписание кораблей с продовольствием, даты и числа, коды от складов, принадлежащих богатым йафа.

Вэль снова взъерошивает мне волосы и дарит настоящий армейский нож вместо моей самоделки.

Прячась в тенях, я смотрю, как другие упражняются с бластерами. Теперь я знаю, сколько раз выстрелит стандартный газовый блок питания, прежде чем ему понадобится перезарядка. Пять сотен. Я запоминаю, сколько времени нужно, чтобы сменить обычный блок, портативный, многозарядный. Что в шоковом режиме бластер тоненько пищит, как закипевшая в нагревателе вода, а в боевом он беззвучен.

Вэль ловит меня за подсматриванием, но не прогоняет, а подзывает к себе и дает старый якорный пистолет. Резина на рукоятке потрескалась, но та часть, что стреляет, еще в порядке и прицел точен.

\- Укради с ним для нас у крыс-йафа еще больше секретов.

Я пытаюсь не ухмыльнуться.

\- Не могу.

\- Не можешь? Верно ли я расслышала?

\- Именно, - я прижимаю пистолет к себе поближе. И ухмыляюсь. - Я должен дождаться, когда вырасту настолько, чтобы сплевывать как надо.

\- Умник, - Вэль снова взъерошивает мне волосы. - Будем надеяться, что твоя рука так же тверда, как и память.

(И это так.)

***

Какое-то время спустя я говорю Вэль, что достаточно вырос, чтобы убивать. Она касается моей макушки, потому что я достаю ей лишь до груди, и говорит — "хорошо". Говорит:

\- Пойдешь с нами на Йа-аш. 

\- Мы собираемся убивать йафских монахов в день Йа-аш?

Вопрос звучит испуганно, и я сердито хмурюсь, чтобы скрыть это.

\- Нет, - отвечает она. - Мы собираемся оскорбить их, они попытаются нас убить, и вот тогда мы убьем их. Тогда мы сможем сказать, что это была самозащита.

Я киваю, все еще хмурясь, потому что услышанное мне не нравится. Вэль видит и объясняет:

\- Это единственный день в году, когда они все до единого выходят из храма. Так мы сможем оценить их силу. Цель не в том, чтобы убивать; но мы будем. Тебе понятно?

\- Да, - отвечаю я.

\- Бэйз, - повторяет она с ударением на каждом слове. - Тебе понятно?

Я сжимаю губы в тонкую линию, смотрю ей в глаза, пытаясь казаться выше, и снова лгу ей в ответ:

\- Да.

***

Раз в году, в день Йа-аш, йафа из Храма Уиллов растекаются по улицам, как кровь из раны, как кровь - потому что все они закутаны в красное, потому что вымарывают этим красным весь свой путь по городу.

Они поют стихи из Журнала. Они не имеют права замолкать, пока не вернутся в Храм. С утра и до самой ночи их голоса висят над городом, как вонючий газ от двигателей тяжелого крейсера.

Городские йафа это обожают, как и туристы, и паломники: они протискиваются как можно ближе, и молятся, и оставляют монахам пожертвования, и жгут пряные травы. Они бросают в пыль и песок пальмовые листья, словно рыцари - плащи перед дамами, словно рабы - ковры для богов.

Йит, как и я, наблюдают из теней. Мы давим наши слова за зубами.

Когда солнце начинает клониться к закату, процессия заворачивает обратно к Храму - через рынки, трущобы, мастерские, бесконечные жилые районы, и наконец - последний отрезок пути, храмовая площадь. Паломники, что не успели еще склониться перед ними, собираются здесь тысячами. Они ставят навесы от солнца, чтобы ждать, и хлипкие подмостки, чтобы смотреть.

Люди Вэль проникли всюду. Я ввинчиваюсь меж ногами и телами и наконец оказываюсь совсем близко. Толпа пропускает меня, потому что я ребенок. Они думают, мой мешок полон пожертвований, но там - гнилой хлеб и мятая зелень. 

На груди под мешком я прячу армейский нож.

Тягучее пение нарастает. Из-за угла показывается процессия. Служки в коричневом и красном, потом - послушники в таком же красном, но побледнее. Монахи, хранители, шаманы, главные шаманы. Главные шаманы проплывают в паланкинах, что громоздятся на спинах длинноногих верблюдов.

По бокам идут воины. В руках у них - палки, через плечо - световые луки.

Я вижу, что по другую сторону дороги Вэль надевает маску. Я опускаю голову и делаю то же, но маска мне велика и дырки для глаз не на месте, поэтому я не вижу ничего, кроме кожаной изнанки, и пропускаю первый камень.

Я не вижу, как он бьет монаха точно в лоб, но слышу навалившуюся тишину - тишину катастрофы, что однажды видел за доками. Там были дым и покореженный металл. Там не было крови. Я срываю маску, и на этот раз вот она, кровь - пачкает лицо монаха улыбчивой гримасой.

Вопль проносится по толпе. Воины берутся за луки. Вэль и ее люди швыряют камень за камнем оттуда, где прячутся, а потом кто-то дает очередь в воздух. 

Все кричат и разбегаются прочь, я теряю мешок, нож – у меня в руке, я пытаюсь прорваться вперед, к йафа, к надменным знатным йафа, но слишком много народу бежит навстречу, в меня. Мой нож задевает чье-то бедро, кто-то падает. Об него начинают спотыкаться.

\- Лжесвятые! - воет кто-то, и другие подхватывают: - Нечистые! Лжесвятые! Лжецы! Лжецы!

Снова звучит очередь. Я вижу, как люди Вэль бегут на процессию с деревянными палками, утыканными гвоздями. Воины отбрасывают их назад своими палками, но йит сильны - некоторые прорываются. Их палки поднимаются и опускаются, как топор, которым нужно что-то распластать напополам. У них под ногами я вижу послушников.

Воины поднимают луки. Они стреляют, стреляют йит в спины, и кожаная оплетка на рукояти ножа скрипит в моем кулаке. Я скалю зубы и рвусь вперед, потому что трусы уже бегут вверх по лестнице; шаманы и главные шаманы уже скрылись за воротами.

Я бью ножом отвернувшегося воина. Нож вонзается ему пониже спины. Он, взвыв, перекидывает свою палку через плечо и сбивает меня с ног. Оборачивается. Направляет на меня лук.

Послушник моих лет заслоняет меня спиной. Он говорит – «он лишь мальчишка», и потом что-то еще - я не знаю, что, потому что воин тащит мальчика прочь, а я поднимаюсь на ноги. Сзади пищат бластеры.

Когда я оборачиваюсь, площадь пуста. Храм тих. Вэль и ее люди отступили, а йафа заперлись изнутри. На лестнице - яркие пятна. 

В эту ночь, ночь Йа-аш, храм кровит, словно рана, потому что на площади лежат тела йит, потому что на лестнице распластались тела монахов и воинов. Их сорванные плащи красны, словно боевые флаги.

***

Мы, Йит, построили Храм Уиллов. Мы взрывами пробили путь к киберу, к полным льдистой синевы пещерам, что бесконечно тянутся вглубь, а вокруг материнского кристалла, похожего на гигантское копье, основали храм. Этот кристалл, словно маяк, по сей день пронзает храмовый пол.

Мы понимали, что кристаллы важнее, чем ветер, и дождь, и дыхание. Мы касались их, и их грани грели нас материнским теплом, и мы узнавали, что было и что быть может.

Йафа - лжецы и воры. Они сидят под звездами и сочиняют сказки, потом красиво заворачивают их и продают как истину. Может, они и написали Журнал, но они написали его в построенном йит доме. С найденным йит кибером.

Они совратили народы Джедды и отобрали то, что принадлежало нам по праву рождения.

Они зовут себя хранителями. Защитниками. Они хранят только ложь. Они защищают чужое. Они как крайт-дракон на куче драгоценностей, окруженный костями.

***

(Я смотрю и понимаю - о. Заслонивший меня послушник - мальчик из того дня много месяцев назад.

Он стал выше. Неважно.

Я бегу прочь по пустым измученным улицам, поднимая пятками пыль.

Неважно).

***

Вэль мне не мать, но она пахнет, как пахнут матери: машинное масло, бластерный озон и кипяченое молоко банты, и руки ее - руки матери, мозолистые руки. После ее хватки плечо всегда ноет. Она отворачивается, когда недовольна, поэтому я отлично помню форму ее носа. Я помню ее сжатые губы, морщинки в их углах, словно птичьи лапки. 

\- Я видела тебя там, - говорит она. - Видела, как ты ударил в спину.

Я выпрямляюсь.

\- Да.

\- Я думала, ты понял, зачем мы там.

\- Узнать их силу.

\- Разве это ты делал?

\- Я не убил его, разве нет?

Вэль усмехается. 

\- В следующий раз, если поднимаешь руку с ножом, закончи дело. Почему на тебе не было маски?

\- Не подошла, - я зябко повожу плечами.

\- Тебя видел кто-то, кроме того воина?

\- Никто, - отвечаю я, и только потом вспоминаю мальчика. - Никто, кто имел бы значение.

\- Тебе повезло, что воин уже ничего не вспомнит. 

Я хмурюсь. 

\- Мне не нужна твоя забота.

\- Потому что ты у нас пуп вселенной?

\- Просто дай мне в следующий раз маску, которую можно носить.

Вэль чиркает зажигалкой и прикуривает. Затягивается, выдыхает и пробивает трубку о мою макушку. Я с недовольным звуком отскакиваю, потирая голову.

Вокруг нас остальные зализывают раны. У окна стоит дозорный - на случай, если за нами шли. Человек с комком марли в левой глазнице говорит:

\- Наши потери больше, чем мы думали.

Другой говорит: 

\- Но мы положили двоих за одного. 

Остальные гудят: да, так и есть, мы им показали.

Одноглазый говорит: - Теперь они будут настороже.

\- Хорошо, - говорит Вэль. - Будут следить за тем, что снаружи.

\- Так мы продолжим атаковать?

\- Оскорблять. Не больше, чем сегодня.

\- А другой план?

\- В процессе, - отвечает Вэль, выбивая пепел из трубки. - Женщины без проблем проберутся в Храм. Скоро день даров.

Мужчины ворчат. Один сплевывает и говорит:

\- Неправильно оно - заставлять наших женщин бриться налысо, как _эти_.

\- До сих пор ты молчал. Только не говори, что сам пойдешь вместо одной из них.

\- Не в этом дело, - отвечает мужчина, не отрицая. - Они приносят такую жертву – и все ради плана, который может и не сработать. Так не должно быть. Они не должны.

\- Ты прав, не должны. Но сделают, потому что хотят. Никто не приказывал им этого.

\- Это неправильно, - не умолкает мужчина. - Я слышал, что женщины в Храме живут отдельно от мужчин. Какой смысл?

\- Ты просто боишься, что твою женщину трахнет какая-нибудь крыса.

Мужчина резко втягивает воздух - не то для крика, не то для проклятия. Его оттаскивают назад и усаживают. Вэль вздыхает.

\- Если был бы план получше, разве я не выбрала бы его? 

И вот почему Вэль - главная. Потому что когда она задает этот вопрос, голос ее мягок, потому что шрам тянется по ее шее вверх на левую скулу и исчезает в волосах, и волосы никогда не вырастут на этой тускло-бордовой полосе.

Мужчины опускают взгляды.

Но я - нет. Я смотрю на Вэль снизу вверх и спрашиваю:

\- Что нужно сделать там, внутри?

Она молча смотрит. Я спрашиваю снова.

\- Ты хочешь смерти кому-то, кто внутри. Кому-то, кто не выходит оттуда.

\- Да, - Вэль затягивается.

\- Пошли меня. Я смогу.

\- Сможешь?

\- Да. Там в стене дыра. В южной. Я уже забирался туда.

\- Та дыра слишком мала, - говорит кто-то, кто видел.

Вэль медленно говорит, внимательно глядя на меня: 

\- Не для Бэйза.

Я продолжаю:

\- Я заберусь на стену и проникну внутрь. Я побываю там и вернусь до того, как кто-то поймет...

\- Если бы нам это было нужно, мы бы справились уже десяток раз. Загвоздка в том, что необходимо втереться в доверие, подобраться ближе. Мы сможем ударить лишь тогда, когда они меньше всего будут этого ждать.

\- Я могу, - говорю я, - могу, - и почему-то снова вспоминаю мальчика. Вспоминаю его спину. - Я знаю кое-кого внутри. Я смогу его использовать.

\- Ты знаешь кого-то внутри, - повторяет Вэль мои слова.

\- Да.

\- Бэйз, зачем ты врешь? - Ее голос звучит устало.

Я злюсь. 

\- Я не вру. Я могу влезть на стену. Могу попасть внутрь. Завоевать доверие, доверие этого послушника, и с такой помощью - убить того, кто тебе нужен.

\- Я на такое не поведусь.

\- Хочешь, чтобы я снова доказал, что достоин? Ты не устала оказываться неправой?

\- Бэйз, - говорит Вэль. 

\- Следи за языком, - говорят мужчины.

\- Смотри, - говорю я, - я могу туда попасть, с твоей помощью или без. Никто из вас ничем не рискует. Если сработает, ты скажешь мне, кто тебе нужен. Нет - значит нет. У тебя останутся женщины.

Вэль затягивается. Отворачивается, выдыхая дым, и машет на меня трубкой - уходи, дай это обговорить.

Я жду снаружи, в пыли и песке.

Я жду так долго, что устаю стоять и сажусь, прижав колени к груди, и когда Вэль наконец выходит, я не встаю.

\- Иди домой, Бэйз, - говорит она, и я неловко вскакиваю на ноги, таращась на нее.

\- Что?

\- Ты меня услышал.

\- И это ваше решение? Что за пууду?!

\- Мы знаем, что ты лжёшь. А если бы и нет, знаем, что либо ты едва знаком с тем мальчишкой, либо он тебя ненавидит, либо он слишком мягок на голову, чтобы быть нам полезным.

\- Да, он мягок, поэтому все и получится!

\- Ну и как именно все получится?

\- Я тебе говорил. Раз он мягок, его можно использовать.

\- Угрозами ты не получишь того, что нужно.

\- Нет, - скалюсь я, - я не...

\- Нет? Сколько у тебя друзей, Бэйз?

\- Иди к криффу!

Вэль смеется.

\- Голова твоя, - говорит она, - но если облажаешься - подставишь нас всех. Все, ради чего мы боремся, полетит прахом. Иди домой, Бэйз. Посиди и подумай.

И потом она взъерошивает мне волосы, как тогда, в углу с контейнерами. И уходит.

Она не помнит, что когда она так сделала в прошлый раз, я принял вызов.

Я смотрю ей в прямую спину, пока она открывает дверь. Смотрю, как дверь за ней закрывается.

***

Я стою в трущобах под дырой, потому что к криффу Вэль и людей ее тоже. Я смотрю вверх. Старая стена. Неотвязное, словно старая женщина, солнце заставляет потеть и крепче сжимать зубы. На камнях нет подушек с матрасами, если сорвусь - брызну во все стороны.

Я стреляю из своего якорного пистолета так высоко, как могу, и начинаю подъем.

С такой подмогой дело идет гораздо легче, к тому же сейчас я много сильнее, чем был. У троса есть петля для ноги, на которую можно опираться, пока его перематываешь. Я не смотрю вниз. Я слепо щурюсь, потому что здесь, под полуденным солнцем, слишком ярко, чтобы смотреть.

Перемотав трос, я вытягиваю руку, стреляю еще выше и карабкаюсь дальше. Отсюда видно, что вершина стены утыкана мигающими сенсорами; но так высоко мне не нужно.

Последняя остановка совсем немного ниже края дыры. Камни здесь грубее и сидят не так плотно. Я закидываю якорный пистолет за плечо и втаскиваю себя наверх. 

На этот раз дыра едва впускает меня. Я пропихиваю в нее пистолет, устроив на толстой ветке, потому что иначе мне не поместиться. 

Я втискиваюсь внутрь, смотрю через плечо на крыши домов, что как короста на горизонте, и отворачиваюсь.

Я устраиваюсь в ветвях старого дерева и жду.

 ***

Чирко находит меня на следующее утро. Я просыпаюсь от его прикосновения, забыв, где я и кто он; поэтому я бью. Он блокирует удар ладонью и уходит от второго.

\- Понятно, - говорит он. - Точно не птица.

Рассветное солнце бьет мне в глаза. Я смаргиваю слезы и поднимаюсь.

\- Да, - отвечаю я, когда вспоминаю, где я. - Не знал, кормишь ли ты их еще.

Чирко стал выше - весь руки, ноги и слишком длинная шея. В черном он кажется тощим. У его пояса узелок с семенами. Он давно не брил голову. Он качает головой, когда спрашивает:

\- Зачем ты здесь?

\- Снова Вызов.

\- Слушай, - он хмурится, - ты не лучший шутник.

\- По крайней мере на этот раз я прихватил якорный пистолет.

\- Твоя жизнь тоже не шутка. Ты был тогда на площади. Я тебя видел. Ты был с экстремистами.

\- Да? Ты сказал кому-нибудь?

Он хмурится снова и наконец отвечает:

\- Нет.

Я пытаюсь не улыбнуться. Он все еще мягок. Прошедшие месяцы не изменили его. Я решаю надавить:

\- Почему?

\- Почему не сказал?

\- Да.

\- Что за странный вопрос?

\- Хорошо. Ты собираешься сказать?

\- Я, это не... он снова спрашивает, уже раздраженно: - почему ты здесь?

\- Ты не дал тому защитнику меня подстрелить.

Он молчит. Я спрашиваю:

\- Почему?

\- Почему? - он растерянно смеется. - Да криффова мать!

\- Все еще думаешь, что я несчастный попрошайка?

\- Прекрати, - говорит он, - прекрати это. Просто скажи, зачем ты здесь. Ты не... - он хмурится, - ты не собираешься никому навредить?

Это слишком легко.

\- Нет, - лгу я. - Мне нужно, чтобы ты сделал то же, что тогда на площади.

\- Не понимаю.

\- Ты рискнул жизнью. Встал между мной и защитником. Прямо под прицел.

Чирко останавливается. Он смотрит на меня, не шевелясь, и я знаю, что он мой. Он понимает, о чем я прошу. Это слишком легко. Слишком.

\- Я хочу от них уйти, - лгу я. - Помоги мне.


	2. Chapter 2

Я не говорю им своего имени, но в обмен на защиту и убежище я называю другие имена. Главные шаманы решают мое дело, блестя влажными бусинами глаз. Глаза эти - все, что я о них знаю, потому что ни лиц, ни тел их не видно под красными одеяниями.

Они забирают мой якорный пистолет. Они говорят, что пока сказанное мной проверяется, меня будут держать в храмовой темнице. Мое появление останется тайной; только Чирко и страж, которого они назначат, будут общаться со мной.

\- Да, Мудрые, - говорит Чирко, и вот он уже на коленях, целует лбом прохладный мраморный пол. Коричневые плиты гладкие как раз настолько, чтобы собственное отражение встретило его в конце пути.

Я не кланяюсь. Я стою, развернув плечи и опустив голову - как опускают перед смертельным выстрелом в голофильмах оружие.

***

Мы идем сквозь ночную тьму, с ищущим прожектором луны над головами.

Темница - цементные блоки камер, прикопанные в траншеях позади сада. Металлическая решетка на петле - единственный вход в камеру - косо торчит из земли. Внизу, в глубине камеры - гамак, покрывало и табурет; у боковой стены - отхожее место, отгороженное цементным бортиком.

Страж, что идет за нами - высокая молчаливая женщина со словно провалившимися в голову глазами, потому что кожа вокруг них темна. Может, она не спит. Может, ее потому ко мне и приставили.

Чирко открывает решетку. Петли ржаво скрипят.

\- Я не могу быть здесь по утрам, и днем я учусь, поэтому, - он показывает на стражницу, - Йаши будет приносить тебе завтраки и обеды, а я могу приносить ужины. Если тебе что-то нужно — скажи об этом Йаши. Мудрые уже велели всем держаться отсюда подальше, поэтому никто здесь внезапно не появится и не увидит тебя.

Я смотрю вниз, на металлическую лестницу, в темноту своей камеры. Я говорю:

\- Ну ты меня и подставил.

Он замирает. - Что?

\- Сказал им, что я был там во время нападения.

Он хмурится. - А что я должен был сделать, по-твоему?

\- Соврать?

\- Соврать? Мудрым?

\- Что, бедняжки йафа слишком чистенькие для такого?

\- Скорее, «если бы я соврал, Мудрые бы поняли».

Я ухмыляюсь. - Скорее, тупые йафа слишком тупые, чтобы убедительно соврать.

\- Серьезно? - Чирко упирается руками в бедра. - Вот поэтому ты и здесь, а не в удобной комнате с удобной кроватью.

\- Нет, - я смотрю ему в глаза, - я здесь, потому что у тебя оказалась кишка тонка меня прикрыть. Необязательно было говорить, что я там был.

\- Тебе нужна от нас помощь, - отвечает Чирко. - А для этого тебе нужно наше доверие. Доверие нельзя построить на лжи.

\- Ты этого пууду в Журнале набрался?

\- Нет, - Чирко улыбается. - Я кормил птиц.

***

Мое первое утро в плену - мокрое. Та же штука в воздухе, что и в первый раз - водяной песок - набивается внутрь и приносит с собою холод, собирается во что-то похожее на облака, но для облаков оно слишком низко. Я сижу на лестнице, прижимаясь к решетке, и глазею.

Потом из приземных облаков, как крутые бойцы — из клубов дыма, появляется Йаши. В руках у нее поднос с йогуртом, хумусом и хлебцами, и она проталкивает его под решетку. 

Я беру и спрашиваю: - Что это такое, в воздухе?

Она склоняет голову набок.

\- Вот это, - я показываю пальцем, - вокруг нас, эта мокрая хрень?

Она открывает рот в жесте понимания и поднимает руки. Они мечутся во всех направлениях, быстро и точно, словно она ткёт или плетёт, но у нее в руках ничего нет. Я не понимаю.

\- Что?

Руки взлетают снова. Она мычит что-то. У нее во рту я не вижу языка.

\- Ого. Ты не можешь говорить?

Она отвечает руками. Я все еще не понимаю. Я морщусь и беру хлебец, макаю его в хумус и раздраженно запихиваю в рот, потому что я не тупой. Главные шаманы не просто так ее ко мне приставили. Они мне не доверяют.

Йаши за решеткой улыбается и пропихивает под решетку маленькую миску оливок и плоский мех с водой. Поднимается, уходит к боковой стене, садится там в траву, скрестив ноги, и закрывает глаза.

Я знаю, что она медитирует, поэтому ем так шумно, как могу.

Наступает день. Я наблюдаю из-за решетки, как исчезают наземные облака. Воздух все еще густой и влажный, но когда я спрашиваю, Йаши снова только машет пальцами туда-сюда.

Если прищуриться, сквозь деревья видно, как во дворе тренируются. Постоянный ритм: крик, стук дерева о дерево, два крика, стук. Я наблюдаю, как их ноги перемещаются взад-вперед от формы к форме.

В полдень Йаши уходит и возвращается с новым подносом. На обед рис, тушеные овощи и пирог с мясом. Я не знаю, чье мясо они положили в пирог, и потому к нему не притрагиваюсь. Йаши подливает в мех воды и заменяет оливки финиками и кешью.

Она ничего не говорит ни руками, ни глазами, когда вместе с подносом я возвращаю нетронутый пирог.

***

Когда наступает ночь, я сворачиваюсь клубком в гамаке, спиной к решетке. Я не хочу видеть, как он придет — тупой йафа, мягкий на голову йафа. Я не слышу, как он подходит, но слышу его разговор с Йаши.

Он говорит что-то вроде "да, правда?, прости, хорошо, да, конечно", и теперь я знаю, что он понимает ее руки.

Он стучит подносом по решетке. 

\- Прос-нись-и-по-ой!

Я молчу. Я не двигаюсь. Он стучит подносом о решетку снова. Снова. Снова. Я оборачиваюсь.

\- Отвали.

\- Но я принес твое любимое: пирог с мясом, таб-бу-ли, омлет. Приготовлено с любовью специально для Вас!

Я злобно смотрю на него. Чирко, не впечатленный, только смеется.

\- Пирог с мясом очень крут, честно.

\- Что в нем?

\- Мясо? Сегодня ламм, кажется.

\- Кажется?

Йаши что-то показывает. Чирко смотрит на нее, кивает и говорит:

\- Да, ламм. Ты любишь ламм?

Я спрыгиваю с гамака и становлюсь на ступеньку лестницы, чтобы взять поднос. 

\- Мне плевать.

\- Ну, ты даже встал ради него.

Я скалюсь и выпихиваю обратно нетронутый поднос.

\- И легко лягу обратно.

\- Перестань, - хмурится Чирко и подталкивает поднос назад. - Йаши сказала, что ты не притронулся к пирогу. Тебе нужно есть, чтобы сохранить силы.

\- Почему? Вы собираетесь меня приставить к тяжелой работе? Как настоящего пленника?

\- Да перестань, - говорит Чирко снова, не переставая хмуриться, и я понимаю, что он повторяет это просто потому, что не знает моего имени.

\- Это просто еда. Не нужно быть таким...

Я поднимаю подбородок.

\- Таким каким?

Чирко вздыхает.

\- Разве нам нельзя быть просто друзьями?

И я вижу, как Вэль стоит перед закрытой дверью, дымя трубкой, и спрашивает: сколько у тебя друзей, Бэйз?

Я говорю Чирко:

\- Мне не нужны друзья.

\- Знаешь, - отвечает он, - мне кажется, ты с недостаточно суровым видом это говоришь.

\- Иди к криффу, - я вцепляюсь в решетку и трясу ее. - Я просил помощи, но из-за тебя я сижу в ебучей клетке как ебучее животное, и обращаешься ты со мной как с животным - кормишь через ебучую дыру. И после этого ты приходишь сюда и хочешь быть мне, блядь, «другом»? Отвали! Криффовы лысоголовые!

Сейчас он засмеется, или дернет поднос обратно, или нахмурится и сбежит.

Но он не смеется. Он молчит. Он не хмурится и не сбегает.

Он смотрит мне в глаза и неожиданно тихо говорит: 

\- Воин... - сглатывает и пробует снова:

\- Воин, что защитил меня тогда. Его звали Омэзо.

Я не понимаю.

Он продолжает: 

\- Послушники - это были Ана, Мика и Тэйго. Мы тренировались вместе каждое утро, сколько я помню себя в Храме. Ана и Мика были самые быстрые. Тэйго вечно забывал про слепые зоны.

Я стискиваю зубы. Мои губы сжимаются в тонкую линию. Я отказываюсь отворачиваться, потому что это значило бы признать что-то.

\- Ана и Тэйго должны были улететь с Джедды завтра. В космопорту они увидели бы семьи - первый раз за несколько лет. Мика волновался из-за младшей сестры. Он хотел отправить ей подарок и не спал ночами, раздумывая, что ей понравится - потому что он ничего не знал о маленьких девочках.

\- Иди к криффу, - говорю я, но выходит слишком тихо, словно когда разговариваешь с испуганным животным. - Ты на меня все это не повесишь.

\- Да, - говорит он, и крифф его побери за то, что он даже не спорит, это же больно, сдаваться так легко, - да, - говорит он снова. – Но тогда и ты не вешай на меня все эти штуки про йафа. Я Чирко. Просто Чирко. Просто мальчик. Мальчик, который пошел кормить птиц и вместо них нашел другого мальчика. И я хотел бы с тобой подружиться.

\- Ты на голову больной, раз этого хочешь.

\- Может быть.

\- Точно больной — сам почти признал.

\- Что мне для тебя сделать, - спрашивает он, - чтобы ты хоть подумал о дружбе?

\- Выпусти меня.

Чирко вздыхает.

\- Что угодно кроме.

\- Вот и выходит, что ты не дашь мне то единственное, чего я хочу.

\- Да, - и тут, на этом вдохе, во мне рождается горькая мысль. 

Я говорю:

\- Если мне нельзя наружу, тогда ты полезай сюда.

\- Что?

\- Каждую ночь вместо того, чтобы спать в своей удобной постельке, ты будешь спать здесь, на полу.

Чирко не отвечает. Он смотрит на меня не шевелясь, как тогда, на дереве, когда я лгал и просил о помощи.

Я говорю:

\- Пусть тебя будут запирать каждую ночь здесь, со мной. Тогда конечно, - я улыбаюсь одними зубами, - я стану тебе «другом».

Чирко хмурится. Я вижу лунные тени на его лбу даже в тусклом лунном свете, даже сквозь решетку. Он оставляет поднос, встает и отходит в сторону, пока почти не пропадает из виду. Я прижимаюсь щекой к холодному железу и цежу слова: 

\- Что случилось? Так вот чего стоит твоя «дружба»? Неудобно стало - и нет тебя? Перед птичками не нужно унижаться, верно?

Он не отвечает, потому что говорит с Йаши - быстро и тихо, мне не слышно. Потом они вместе подходят к решетке.

Я говорю:

\- Привел Йаши вколотить в меня подчинение?

И Чирко отвечает:

\- Мне можно одеяло. Одно.

Я не понимаю. У меня дергается бровь, я наклоняю вопросительно голову, глядя исподлобья, и жду.

Он повторяет:

\- Я беру с собой на пол одеяло. У тебя одеяло тоже есть, так что это честно.

Мои подозрения усиливаются.

\- Ты о чем?

Йаши шевелится. Она достает ключи и отпирает решетку. Я отскакиваю прочь от лестницы, и Чирко садится, спустив внутрь ноги, и соскальзывает вниз. Поворачивается, чтобы поймать из рук Йаши свернутое одеяло; наверное, это ее - на случай холодной ночи.

\- Ты шутишь.

Чирко поворачивается ко мне. Решетка над нами лязгает, закрываясь, и это его ответ.

Я смотрю на Йаши и повторяю:

\- _Ты_ шутишь.

Йаши пожимает плечами, прячет ключи и возвращается на свой пост, пропадая из виду.

Улыбка Чирко - совершенно неожиданная.

\- Приятно познакомиться, дорогой сосед.

\- Да ты из ума выжил!

\- Угу, - он ковыряет земляной пол ногой, - говорят, такое лечит лишь дружба.

\- Что бы это, крифф подери, ни значило.

\- Это значит, - он разворачивает одеяло, и оно ложится на пол ровным прямоугольником, - что я собираюсь спать, потому что завтра мне нужно рано быть на ногах и у меня такое чувство, что болтать ты не в настроении. Не наступи на меня, если понадобится встать среди ночи, ладно?

Он садится. Снимает сандалии, наручи, обшаривает одеяло на предмет случайных камешков под ним, ложится и сворачивается в клубок.

Я забываю пошевелиться, потому что я стою и пялюсь, потому что мои кулаки сжаты так крепко, что болят ладони.

Чирко закрывает глаза и притворяется, притворяется, притворяется, что все это, к криффу, нормально.

Когда я отхожу к лестнице и забираю свой обед, он давно холодный.

***

Я лежу спиной к Чирко, а он - спиной ко мне. Я бросаю взгляд через плечо и вижу, что он не закрыл глаза, что он смотрит вверх и наружу - в сгустившуюся тьму, на мигающие звезды в ней.

Он молчит и не двигается, и потому я не нарушаю тишину.

Я отворачиваюсь обратно и пробую уснуть.

***

Мои дни проходят в тишине: Йаши немая, а Чирко уходит, когда рассвет касается верхушек деревьев. Когда мне надоедает лежать в постели, я взбираюсь по лестнице, сажусь на ступеньку и просовываю руки сквозь решетку.

Я смотрю на храм, маячащий за густой листвой – он выше, чем можно разглядеть, закинув голову, такой высокий, что если смотреть одновременно вверх и вниз, по краям всё размывается. Верно, горы так же горды.

Три раза в день в храме звонит колокол. И каждый раз Йаши, отложив все, встает на колени и целует лбом траву в молитве. Она всегда молится в направлении храма. Я спрашиваю, почему, но не жду, что пойму ответ, даже когда она начинает махать руками.

Я думаю о чем угодно, обо всем и ни о чем.

Имена, что я назвал главным шаманам - имена поставщиков детей, тех самых, что нашли меня, вырастили и обучили. Они у Вэль в самом низу иерархии, но йафа воодушевятся. Они проследят их до общественных кухонь, где собираются тощие грязные сироты, и возомнят себя героями.

Вэль шепнут, что кто-то скрысился. Через несколько дней она заметит, что меня нет ни на сходках, ни на улицах, и поймет, что это был я.

Может, она пошлет кого-нибудь убить меня. Может, поймет, что я снова доказал - она не права.

Если так, если пошлет - чтобы удержать ее, мне нужны будут результаты. Я скажу - смотри, Вэль. Ты потеряла несколько поставщиков, может, еще кто-то вляпался в процессе, но смотри: мальчишка теперь мой друг и наперсник, и он проведет меня куда захочу. С его помощью я могу убить любого, кто тебе нужен.

Но. Но. («Сколько у тебя друзей, Бэйз?»)

Чирко улыбается и предлагает дружбу, и я пламенно, до рвоты хочу вытащить нож, снести дверь, выругаться, сплюнуть по-мужски и спросить: чего. тебе. от меня. надо?

Я думал, "друзья" - это как вещи, как домашние животные, на которых надеваешь поводки. Я не знал, что дружить - значит спрятать нож, отпереть дверь, улыбнуться. Смеяться, спрашивать, просить и принимать.

Просить – этому меня никогда не учили.

 

Той ночью Чирко поворачивается ко мне со своего места на полу и спрашивает: 

\- Как мне тебя звать?

\- Как хочешь.

\- Серьезно? Пугающая щедрость.

Я смотрю на него. 

\- Назовешь и мне не понравится - ударю.

\- Тогда не буду звать тебя Чирко. Понял.

\- Ха, - отвечаю я и приказываю себе не улыбаться. - Хоть что-то ты понял.

Чирко выглядит подозрительно гордым собой, когда говорит:

\- У себя в голове я привык звать тебя Птиц.

\- Хv. - Я переворачиваюсь на другой бок, чтобы смотреть в стену, а не на него. - Почему все, что ты говоришь, так меня бесит?

\- Вполне подходящее имя, учитывая обстоятельства.

\- Назови меня Птиц и я тебя стукну. 

\- Ну ты же должен хоть какое-то имя мне сказать.

\- Криффа с два я должен. И мы всегда одни. Непохоже, чтобы тебе приходилось разговаривать еще с кем-то.

\- Мы не всегда будем одни. Тебя собираются выпустить.

\- И когда этот день наступит, тебе тем более не нужно будет мое имя.

\- Потому что ты будешь слишком крут, чтобы зависать со мной, ага, ага, понятно. О! Можно я буду звать тебя Мальбус?

\- Как?

\- Мальбус. В одной книжке, которую я читаю, есть герой, которого так зовут. Он напоминает мне тебя.

Я думаю. Мальбус - гораздо лучше, чем Птиц, поэтому я отвечаю: - Да плевать.

Непонятно как, но в тишине Чирко, в шорохе его постели, когда он отворачивается, чтобы снова уснуть, я слышу довольную улыбку.

***

Следующей ночью Чирко возвращается из Храма через сад с подносами для нас обоих. 

\- Потому что это странно, - говорит он, - сначала самому доедать, а потом смотреть, как ешь ты. Как будто я щенок под столом. Эй, смотри, что я еще принес!

Он выковыривает из кармана что-то пухлое. Это дурацкая подушка, маленькая, с кисточками, оборками и двумя голубыми пуговицами на самом видном месте. Она покрыта отметинами от чего-то острого - наверное, иголок.

Он улыбается и говорит: 

\- Это тебе.

Я говорю:

\- Подушка.

Он говорит: 

\- Для иголок.

\- Что мне делать с подушкой для иголок?

\- Ну... Спать как на подушке. Кидать вместо мяча. Разговаривать с ней, когда ты по мне скучаешь, днем, например.

Я фыркаю.

\- А ты не боишься, что она пригодится мне, чтобы тебя придушить?

\- Ха! - он выставляет вверх палец. - Я как раз подумал об этом. 

Он прикладывает подушку к лицу - ее хватает только чтобы накрыть щеку - и смеется.

\- Этим меня придушить не получится!

\- Пока ты так себя ведешь...

Он смеется и все равно бросает мне подушку, и я ловлю и кладу ее на постель. Потом мы едим - Чирко на своем одеяле, я - на табурете. На ужин салат из трав и хлеба, хумус и лепешка с мясом, и я дважды проверяю мясо перед тем, как есть.

\- Не думал, что ты привередлив к еде, - замечает Чирко.

Я не хочу объяснять и меняю тему:

\- Что творится на воле?

\- Ммм... - Чирко дожевывает и глотает. - Твои... ну то есть бывшие твои все еще этим занимаются. Оскорбляют монахов, пока те собирают пожертвования, пугают паломников. Но не так, как в Йа-аш. Так вообще никогда не было. А, и дыру в стене оставят – так вышло.

\- Да?

\- Ага. Дерево - оно, как бы сказать, важное, и мы не хотим его ранить. Они говорят, что, может, стоит отодвинуть стену и расширить вместе с нею сад.

\- Они? Кто еще об этом знает?

\- Некоторые монахи, что понимают в стенах, и хранители. Не волнуйся, только я, Йаши и Мудрые знаем, что ты здесь, и это все еще так.

Я киваю, жуя. 

Немного времени спустя я спрашиваю:

\- Эти твои мудрые, они... они правда самые главные?

\- Ты о чем?

\- О ранге. Ну, как в армиях.

\- Э, нет. Ну то есть да, но формально нет.

Я жду объяснения. Чирко откусывает еще лепешки и говорит неразборчиво:

\- Трое Мудрых заведуют всем, что делается в Храме, но они должны отчитываться еще одному человеку. Он лучше всех слышит Силу.

Он придвигается ближе, и я отодвигаюсь, потому что у него полный рот еды. Он театрально шепчет:

\- Говорят, этот человек - бывший джедай!

Я усмехаюсь. 

\- Дураки. Все джедаи давно ушли.

\- Никогда не знаешь точно.

Он садится обратно.

\- Хотя, никто не знает его имени, и Мудрые никогда о нем не говорят, так что, я думаю, он скорее выдумка.

Я хмурюсь, но молчу. Я попробую снова, когда я буду не в клетке, когда никто уже не вспомнит о недоверии.

***

Поскольку мне совершенно нечего делать и у меня закончились небо с землей и новые деревья, я зову Йаши и говорю:

\- Научи меня, как сказать руками "скука".

Она улыбается. Она садится напротив меня, скрестив ноги, и учит. Я узнаю "это я". Потом "это ты". Потом пальце-слова для "стремный", "глупый" и "слабак", а потом Йаши мотает головой, потому что больше не хочет учить меня таким словам.

И я учу: "красивый", и "умный", и "добрый", и "сильный". Как показать имена ее и Чирко. Как показать "Мальбус".

Когда тем вечером Чирко возвращается с обедом, я показываю: "Я Мальбус".

Его смех звонок и громок, словно птичья трель. Я вздыхаю и показываю: "Ты Чирко. Ты дурак".

Он смеется так, что ему приходится поставить подносы, или все рассыплется. 

Почему-то, когда он смотрит на меня, в его улыбке светится что-то похожее на гордость.

***

 

\- Я знаю, как все сделать проще.

\- Ты о чем.

\- О тебе и твоей неукротимой ненависти к моему народу. Мы сыграем в Представь.

Я морщу нос. - Это еще что?

\- Представь, - повторяет он и не спрашивает, почему я никогда в это не играл и не слышал об этом, а объясняет:

\- Это игра, в которую играют у себя в голове - там все может быть таким, как тебе хочется. Не нужно что-то по-настоящему видеть или чувствовать, чтобы представить, что оно есть.

\- Звучит, будто за эту игру в лечебку могут загрести.

\- Это весело, - настаивает он. – Вот, я могу начать. Меня будут звать Чирко, но я больше не буду йафа. Или мальчиком.

Он сощуривает глаза, тянет руки к звездному небу, расчерченному решеткой, и низким голосом говорит:

\- Я взрослый мастер-джедай, познавший Силу.

Он выглядит… странно. 

\- Дурак. Я уже говорил тебе - все джедаи ушли.

\- Это к делу не относится. У нас Представь, помнишь?

\- Вроде как ты просил представить безумное, а не дурацкое.

\- Да хватит тебе. Давай, твоя очередь. Ты тоже можешь быть мастером-джедаем. 

\- Да ни за что. Не собираюсь я за тобой повторять.

\- Тогда ты будешь джедаем, а я... я... 

Он задумчиво трогает подбородок.

\- Наемником, - вставляю я, потому что почему бы и нет. – Ты пришел выбить из меня информацию.

\- Отлично, - Чирко улыбается и встает, выпутываясь из одеяла. Он делает из пальцев пистолет, сдувает воображаемый дымок с дула и косится по сторонам. - Меня прозвали Охотником За Долгами, а ты, - он поворачивает пистолет в мою сторону, - мно-ого должен заплатить.

Я пытаюсь не смеяться и фыркаю.

Чирко широко и самодовольно шагает к моему изголовью и говорит со странным акцентом, тряся рукой-пистолетом:

\- Ты у меня под ногтем, дорогуша. Придется тебе рассказать мне все, что мне нужно. Дошло?

Он делает большие глаза, имея, кажется, в виду, что выглядит устрашающе.

Я сжимаю губы, но чувствую, что смех вот-вот прорвется наружу.

\- Ты похож на криффову золотую рыбку.

\- Эй! - Он направляет пистолет мне в лицо. - Не смей так говорить о моей матери!

Я смеюсь. Я бью его по руке, потому что она близко. Он резко вдыхает, отпрыгивает и говорит в свой воротник:

\- Прием! Подкрепление! Мне нужно подкрепление, я не могу сдержать пленника!

\- Это скучно, - говорю я и понимаю, что еще смеюсь, и потому опускаю взгляд и прокашливаюсь. - Я уже пленник. Это не Представь.

\- Ты сам предложил наемника.

\- А ты предложил безумную игру.

\- Тогда сам начинай. Кем ты хочешь быть?

\- Ты знаешь, кем. - «Свободным».

\- А если бы ты был?

Я замираю. - Что?

\- Давай дальше. Игра станет скучной, если ты дашь ей на этом закончиться.

Я скалюсь. - Я не знаю. Кому какое дело?

\- Ну давай! - Чирко смеется и стучит ладонью по моему гамаку, так, как стучат по боку длинноногого верблюда, чтобы уговорить его бежать. - Если бы ты был не в камере, и никто бы не знал, и ты бы мог пойти всюду, куда бы ни захотел, куда бы ты пошел? Что бы ты сделал? 

Я не знаю. Я смотрю вниз, на свои руки, в сторону, на цветастую подушку для иголок. Я не трогал ее - ни как подушку, ни как мяч, ни как замену собеседнику.

Я не знаю.

(Вернулся бы к Вэль - но этого я не могу сказать Чирко. Вернулся бы к семье - но это еще одна ложь, которую я должен извергнуть из себя, красиво завернуть и тащить на плечах, и Чирко, который кормит птиц, только начнет задавать больше вопросов. Вернулся бы в камеру, потому что мой план раскроется. Вернулся бы назад на улицы, потому что Вэль не захочет иметь со мной дела, даже если план сработает. Даже если, если...)

\- Эй?

Я смотрю на него, и он улыбается мне, но это неправильная улыбка, в ней ни зубов, ни щек, и от нее мне щиплет глаза.

\- _йа'тув ми-э_, - говорит он. Я не понимаю. Это древний йави, на нем давным-давно говорили и йит, и йафа, но теперь говорит на нем только знать, а пишут - только ученые.

Чирко проводит костяшками пальцев по груди, потом подносит их ко лбу и говорит снова:

\- _йа'тув ми-э_.

И я вспоминаю, как однажды, пытаясь спрятаться от пустынного холода на плоской крыше квадратного дома, сквозь соседнее окно я увидел женщину, которая укачивала на руках младенца. Она смотрела на него, только на него, и напевала что-то мягкое, как вдох, мягкое, как то, чему меня никогда не учили.

Как сейчас.

Как говорит эти непонятные слова Чирко, и улыбается, и тянется ко мне, пытаясь провести костяшками и по моей груди, и я ловлю его руку, потому что я не... потому что я не думаю, что мне дозволено такое.

\- Не надо.

\- Я подумал... - он замолкает и спрашивает другое: - Ты знаешь, что это значит?

\- Нет. Но не надо. Я не хочу.

\- А хочешь обниму?

\- Нет. Отвали.

Чирко вместо ответа дотягивается до подушки, берет ее за кисточки и шевелит двумя, как руками.

\- Не грусти, - пищит он, размахивая ими. - Чирко - дурак, вот! Я знаю, как поднять тебе настроение!

И он поворачивает подушку - пуговицами к глазам. Подушка поднимает руку-кисточку. Чирко пищит: - Нет, нет, пожалуйста! И подушка кричит: - Наказан! назад! назад! - и рука-кисточка бьет Чирко по щеке, по голове, снова и снова. От каждого удара Чирко дергается:

\- Нет! Пожалуйста! Избавь меня от этого! На помощь!

\- Ты... - выдавливаю я, - ты... - и мой рот кривится и так и эдак, потому что я снова пытаюсь не засмеяться. Я вырываю из его рук подушку и звучно кладу себе на колени.

\- Ты абсолютно точно псих.

\- А ты, - с придыханием отвечает Чирко, - спас мою жизнь от нападения бешеной подушко-твари. Как же мне отблагодарить тебя?

\- Да, - говорю я, - я такой, Мальбус Победитель Подушек.

\- О! Покрытый славою Мальбус! Песни о твоих великих делах стали легендами! Прошу тебя, - Чирко засовывает руки в карманы, вытаскивает их полными ничего и начинает разбрасывать это ничего над моей головой, как цветочные лепестки, - возьми все мое золото! Все мои сокровища! И моя жизнь теперь тоже принадлежит тебе!

\- Фи, - я машу перед собой руками и отряхиваю с плеч пыль. - Жалкий крестьянин. Кто знает, где побывали твои сокровища.

Я смотрю на Чирко, задрав нос, и отсылаю его: - Принеси мне что-нибудь, что стоит моего времени.

И мы играем. Играем в Представь.

Думаю, проходит час - или больше, я не уверен. Чирко предлагает мне свою прекрасную дочь, но потом ее похищает подушко-тварь и забирает в логово подушко-тварей. Мы накидываем покрывало Чирко на табурет, чтобы было похоже на пещеру, и он заползает под него и воет отвратительные вещи, и потому я, конечно, должен его убить - ради женщины и ради своих ушей.

Я хватаю его покрывалом за глотку и тяну вверх, и он давится, бьется в конвульсиях, падает на пыльный пол и испускает последнее дыхание. 

Я ставлю ногу ему на грудь и позирую для несуществующей камеры.

Игра кончается. Небо ближе к горизонту уже начинает светлеть. Чирко переворачивается на бок и смотрит на меня с той же странной гордостью. Он говорит: 

\- У тебя талант.

И я отвечаю:

\- Угу.

Я отвечаю – Еще бы, талант, - потому что я не знал ни правил игры, ни ее названия, но... но знаю, что играл в Представь всю свою жизнь: гордый сын йит. Мальчишка из стаи Вэль. Бесстрашный.

Чирко не понимает. Чирко играл в теплых постелях и одеялах, всегда побеждая чудовищ, не способных его убить.

***

Несколькими ночами позже я просыпаюсь от скрежета открываемой решетки и сажусь в своем гамаке. Один из главных шаманов здесь, медленно спускается по лестнице, держа фонарь. Следом проскальзывает Чирко с кувшином воды. Йаши ждет своей очереди, чтобы спуститься, в ее руках - полотенца и какой-то сверток.

\- В чем дело?

\- Разведчики вернулись, - говорит Чирко и ставит кувшин на пол. - Все, что ты сказал, оказалось правдой.

\- Ну еще бы, - я сглатываю паузу. - Кого, кого они поймали?

Чирко мотает головой. Он не знает. Ему такого не говорят. Йаши лишь смотрит молча. Главный шаман говорит:

\- Достаточно, чтобы помочь и твоему делу, и нашему. Ты молодец, мальчик.

\- Да, - говорю я и ставлю ногу на пол. - Да.

\- Тебя выпускают, - говорит Чирко, улыбаясь. - Тебя представят как только что прибывшего послушника. Будешь жить со мной, пока снаружи для тебя не станет безопасно.

Я хмурюсь. Я повторяю:

\- Представят как послушника.

\- Ага.

\- Какой я, к криффу, послушник?

Чирко молчит. Он поворачивается к Йаши, которая устраивает полотенца на его одеяле и разворачивает сверток, и я вижу, что там ножи, лезвия, ножницы. 

Я напрягаюсь.

\- Нет. 

\- Маль...

\- Нет. Отъебись. Вы этим ко мне не прикоснетесь.

\- Это только пока ты здесь. Они... они отрастут снова...

\- Отрастут снова?! Ты даже не знаешь, что значат для меня мои волосы, да?!

\- Тут все бреют головы, - говорит Чирко, - даже слуги. У тебя никак не получится жить здесь и выглядеть как сейчас.

\- Потому что я выгляжу как криффов дикарь, так, что ли?!

\- Маль, нет.

\- Этого не будет. - Я смотрю наверх, на трех других шаманов. - Этого не будет.

Потому что мы, йит, сильны и ширококостны и гордимся своими волосами. В знак очередной победы мы заплетаем их концы. У наших мужчин - густые бороды. У женщин - острые языки.

Йафа худы и слабы. Они бреют головы. Даже женщины. Их лица гладкие, словно у детей, и они тратят время на слова вместо дел.

Я еще ребенок, я мал и лицо у меня гладкое. Побрейте мне голову, и я буду неотличим от йафа. Побрейте мне голову, и Вэль меня не узнает. Побрейте мне голову, и мне придется выучиться ненавидеть то, что я вижу, глядя в зеркало.

Чирко берет меня за руку. Я вздрагиваю и смотрю на него, и он - конечно, всегда, всегда - улыбается.

\- Слушай, - говорит он, - все хорошо. Это просто Представь. Мы делаем вид, что ты теперь послушник.

Я пытаюсь вырвать руку, но хватка его крепка и он не отцепляется, и я шиплю сквозь зубы:

\- К криффу твои "хорошо". И игры твои туда же. Это жизнь, настоящая, и в ней случается всякая дрянь.

\- Да. И ты все равно останешься собой.

Он говорит:

\- Твои волосы - это не ты, так же как и твое имя. Даже Мальбус - это Представь, помнишь? Разве оттого, что я зову тебя Мальбус, ты забыл, кто ты?

Он прав, поэтому я отвечаю:

\- Отъебись.

\- Эй, - шепчет он, сжимая мою руку. - Я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю, если ты сделаешь это.

Я опускаю глаза. Я вспоминаю Вэль. Вспоминаю, почему я здесь. 

\- Что-нибудь?

\- Ага. Если никто от этого не умрет - да. Что-нибудь. Все, что захочешь.

\- Думаешь, я как собака? Брось мне палку, и я счастлив?

\- Нет, - он смеется, и это _мягкий_ звук. - Но это все, что я могу.

Йаши уже раскладывает лезвия. Она подтягивает стул к изголовью гамака, садится и ждет. Я стискиваю зубы. Главный шаман смотрит на меня, все так же блестя бусинами глаз.

\- Все, что захочу, - повторяю я.

\- Все, что захочешь, - обещает Чирко.

\- Пусти, - говорю я, и он наконец-то отпускает. Я вскарабкиваюсь обратно в гамак, скрестив ноги, спиной к Йаши. Когда она касается моих волос, я дергаюсь прочь и бросаю на нее свирепый взгляд. Воздух горит в моих легких. Она ничего не говорит, потому что не может, и снова опускает руку в ожидании.

И тогда кто-то кладет что-то мне на колени.

Я оборачиваюсь. Чирко на своей кровати, в той же позе, что и я. На моих коленях - подушка для иголок.

Он говорит... он, дурак, бессмысленный тупой йафа, говорит:

\- Сделай это ради нее.

Жар разрывает мне грудь. Я хватаю подушку и залепляю ей ему в лицо, и под его громкий вопль понимаю: этот жар - смех. Чирко содрогается всем телом и падает назад, словно ему дали настоящую затрещину, и я давлю в себе смех и улыбку - только чтобы его позлить.

Йаши трогает меня за плечо. Я напрягаюсь и киваю. В этот раз, когда она касается моих волос, я не шевелюсь.

Чирко поднимает подушку и возвращает мне на колени. Он трогает меня за руку без разрешения, потом Йаши поднимает ножницы и начинает.

***

Я оставляю имя Мальбус и беру фамилию Сидик, обычную среди йафа. Я - йафа с уединенной фермы на севере. Дядя — единственный живой родственник - послал меня сюда учиться, чтобы я мог отправлять ему свое содержание и так помогать поддерживать ферму. У большинства послушников-йафа похожие истории.

\- Я буду с тобой, - говорит Чирко, - если что-нибудь случится, или кто-нибудь начнет задавать слишком много вопросов, или вопросы появятся у тебя. И, если не знаешь, как поступить, просто...

\- врежь им, ага.

\- Что? - Чирко смеется. - Криффова задница! Ты так и делал? Не надо так. Тебя накажут.

\- О нет, - говорю я. - А что мне сделают? Запрут?

Его улыбка маленькая и напряженная - потому что он пытается не улыбаться вовсе.

После, когда Чирко и главный шаман уходят, а Йаши возвращается на свой пост, я сижу на постели в тишине и темноте и смотрю на стену напротив. Я дотрагиваюсь до своего затылка и отдергиваю руку, потому что прикосновение царапает.

Голове холодно. У нее неправильный вес. Я не сплю, потому что не знаю, как теперь спать.

Утром клетку отпирают. Йаши выдает мне зубную щетку, полотенце, белье и кладет на постель одежду послушника – всю серую, как та, что я надевал много месяцев назад. Я не спросил Чирко, знают ли шаманы про тот первый раз.

Она оставляет мне ведро воды для мытья. Потом, одетый и надлежаще упакованный, я подхожу к лестнице. 

На полпути наверх я передумываю. Я поворачиваюсь назад к постели. Беру подушку и запихиваю в карман, глубоко, чтобы никто не увидел.

Если никто не увидит, никому не придет в голову ее у меня отобрать.

***

На остаток дня Чирко освобождают от уроков и работы и отпускают пошляться со мной туда-сюда. Когда встречные улыбаются и машут, Чирко обязательно знакомит их со мной. "Мальбус Сидик", - говорит он. "Осторожно, он кусается", - говорит он.

Я вижу сады с вьющимися овощами, сады с камнями, чтобы гулять по ним, родники - я не знал, что здесь есть родники. Я смотрю на них как прикованный, нагибаюсь, чтобы потрогать, и трогаю так долго, что от холода начинает болеть рука.

Мы проходим мимо тех самых тренировочных площадок, навесов на открытом воздухе и столов с инструментами, и потом Чирко ведет меня в храм. 

Он делает вид, что ему надо поговорить с другим монахом, поэтому я могу пялиться на кристалл-копье так долго, как захочу, и не оправдываться. Когда монах уходит, Чирко присоединяется ко мне так осторожно, словно я сплю и он не хочет меня разбудить. 

Он показывает через цепи, огораживающие кристалл, вниз, в темноту. Я вижу вокруг кристалла окна — или дыры, и мостки, уходящие вниз.

\- Пещеры, - говорит Чирко, и эти пещеры ловят его голос и выбрасывают эхом назад. - Чтобы монаху стать воином, или хранителю - шаманом, нужно спуститься туда и вернуться с кибер-кристаллом.

\- И только?

\- Ну, - он делает пальцами замысловатый жест, - если спасешься от кибер-монстров, которые там живут.

\- Дурак, - говорю я, потому что кибер-монстров не бывает.

Потом он тащит меня вверх по лестнице, в которой слишком много ступенек, в книжную громаду библиотеки - книга на книге, свиток на свитке. Полки выглядят не менее незыблемыми, чем древние ворота. Кристалл-копьё дотягивается даже сюда сквозь большую дыру в полу, окруженную мраморным парапетом.

Прямо над дырой потолок раскрывается, впуская свет - словно огромное небесное создание разворачивает крылья и целует верхушку кристалла, и та расцветает теплом.

\- Откуда солнце? - спрашиваю я.

Чирко подходит, щурясь против света, и отвечает:

\- Зал Славы. Там большущее окно, такое большое, что шагоход поместится. Оттуда виден весь город.

У меня дергается бровь, потому что я не могу этого представить - вид выше, чем из дыры в стене. Я говорю:

\- Думаю, мне бы понравилось.

Ответа нет долго. Я поворачиваюсь - Чирко пялится на меня во все глаза.

Я хмурюсь:

\- Чего?

\- Ничего, - говорит Чирко. - Кое-что, - улыбается Чирко, - не знаю.

Я усмехаюсь. - Дурак. Покажи мне остальное.

И он показывает. Он ведет меня в полный воздуха пиршественный зал, в комнату с гладко отполированными полами перед покоями главного шамана, к подножию лестницы, выложенной золотыми плитками, по которой нам нельзя подниматься.

\- Она идет еще выше, - рассказывает Чирко, - к Залу Славы, к древним архивам, к резиденции Наместника.

\- Даже в Зал нельзя?

\- Есть исключения, - он уже поворачивается, чтобы вести нас обратно вниз. Я медлю.

Он говорит: 

\- Когда монах становится воином, или хранитель - шаманом, церемонию проводят там, и все мы можем присутствовать. Или если кто-то очень важный покидает нас, там чтят его память.

Я оглядываюсь через плечо на лестницу. Я говорю беззаботным тоном:

\- Может, этот твой джедай тоже там.

Чирко смеется. 

\- Может быть. Говорят же, что к наместнику нельзя даже верховным шаманам.

\- Так что же, получается, там просто здоровенная комната, которой никто никогда не пользуется?

\- Ага, - смеется он.

Чирко заканчивает экскурсию, проведя нас мимо навесов и садов к спальням.

Спальни - это несколько словно сваленных в кучу строений с плетеными из ивняка стенами, с окнами-арками и крытыми соломой верандами. Строение поменьше, круглое, как голова дроида, состоит из столовой, лечебницы и склада. Те, что побольше, сложены друг на друга в несколько этажей. Кое-где на верхних этажах пристроены балконы и веранды.

У дверей нас встречает старый шаман. 

У него мокрая улыбка, потому что он беззубый. И он говорит что-то, чего я не могу понять, потому что он беззубый, но Чирко понимает. Он объясняет:

\- Раз ты присоединился к нам посреди года, для тебя не будут устраивать настоящую приветственную церемонию, но я познакомлю тебя со всеми как пойдет. Мы каждый день рано встаем, поэтому нам скоро по постелям.

Я киваю. Он поднимается по лестнице первым. Мои плечи напрягаются, потому что теперь мы среди других послушников-погодок. Они ходят по коридорам и останавливаются, чтобы попялиться или улыбнуться. Им не нужна помощь Чирко, чтобы начать знакомиться.

Они говорят вещи вроде: 

\- Везет тебе, Чирко - просто гулял целый день.

Некоторые спрашивают: 

\- Ну как, тебе здесь нравится? Уже знаешь, кем хочешь стать?

Мой вид становится все угрюмее с каждым вопросом, пока меня не начинают спрашивать другое:

\- Эй, ты в порядке? Тебе не нужно к доктору?

Чирко смеется и тянет меня мимо них в нашу комнату.

Она небольшая: дважды по два гамака, висящих друг над другом на толстых бамбуковых поперечинах, теплогенератор, мягкий ковер с подушками под окном - для учебы и молитвы. Возле спальных мест - основательные письменные столы.  
Чирко ведет меня к ближайшим к окну гамакам.

\- Это наши, - говорит он.

Верхний гамак увешан талисманами, низками бусин и перьев, пестрыми раковинами, что позвякивают, ударяясь друг о друга. Чирко проводит по ним рукой и говорит:

\- Я могу это все убрать, если ты хочешь верхний.

\- Без разницы, - отвечаю я и пробую рукой нижний гамак. - Просто сделай так, чтобы они не мешали сюда залезать.

И я залезаю, и ложусь начиная с лица, потому что не знаю, смогу ли спать по-другому с такой головой.

Кто-то ходит по комнате, открываются двери, но я не вижу, потому что мои глаза закрыты. Прошлой ночью я не спал вовсе. Я не хочу шевелиться. Сознание понемногу уплывает.

Я слышу, как Чирко говорит что-то _мягкое_ и задувает свет.

Бугор подушки давит сквозь карман, но это отвлекает от зудящей головы, и я даю отвлечь себя, пока не засыпаю.

***

Мне снится, что я несу во рту много-много смертельного яда, и если разомкну губы, всякий, кто услышит меня, умрет. На Вэль и ее людях маски, закрывающие лица и уши - им я не могу навредить. На них маски, улыбающиеся, раскрасневшиеся маски, и потому йафа пускают их в храм, мимо копья-кристалла, все выше и выше по лестницам, к самому Залу Славы.

Жители Храма расступаются, чтобы дать дорогу кому-то, кто словно невеста в день свадьбы, кому-то окутанному живой белизной. "Сила", - говорит голос рядом. Я поворачиваюсь и вижу: это Чирко - но он старше. Не понимаю.

Сила-невеста идет по проходу, окруженная теми, кто желает ей добра, желает всего счастья, что можно представить, и тут Вэль и ее маски велят говорить мне.

И я открываю рот, и говорю свой яд.

И потому в моем сне Чирко умирает.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> бета, я все еще ищу тебя


	3. Chapter 3

В пять утра в коридоре старый монах начинает звонить в колокольчик и звонит до тех пор, пока все не проснутся и не выйдут наружу, и у меня начинает ныть меж висками, потому что это тянется не меньше пятнадцати минут. Некоторым нужно именно столько, чтобы встать.

Чирко нужно двадцать.

Он скатывается с гамака с полузакрытыми глазами и припухшим со сна лицом и на автопилоте бредет наружу. Он не помнит, что есть еще я и я не знаю, куда идти. Я хмурюсь и иду следом.

Коридор снаружи напоминает забитый народом рынок, но здесь тихо и не пахнет навозом. Люди в сером и черном выходят из комнат один за другим, словно в молчаливом танце, где музыка - шорох их одежд.

Все стягиваются к широкому балкону или во дворик вниз по лестнице. Густые приземные облака накрывают белым кроны деревьев. В отдалении маячит вечная громада Храма.

Старшие монахи жгут благовонные палочки. Они машут ими вокруг нас, пока запах не пристает к одежде и к коже. Если у меня были бы волосы, они бы тоже пропахли. Я снова трогаю свою колючую голову.

И тут в Храме звонят колокола, и все преклоняют колени, ряд за рядом, словно поле под косой. Они целуют пол лбами. Они поют на одной ноте, в одном ритме, одно и то же. Это молитва, слов которой я не знаю.

Ближе к краю толпы я вижу Чирко, коленопреклонненного, как и все. Его глаза закрыты, рот неподвижен. Этот дурак спит.

Один из монахов строго смотрит на меня, и я опускаюсь на колени. Я прижимаюсь лбом к полу. У меня все еще мерзнет голова.

Я не молюсь.

***

К завтраку Чирко просыпается. Я стою рядом с ним в кухне и мою фрукты, когда он поднимает на меня глаза и говорит:

\- О.

Я смотрю на него не моргая.

\- Дурак. 

Он сконфуженно улыбается. 

\- Прости. Ты так быстро уснул. Я не успел тебе ничего объяснить.

\- Что по утрам ты лунатишь? Забываешь, что не один во вселенной?

Он смеется, бросает фрукты в воде и поднимает руки:

\- Не стреляй. Я не из тех, кто любит вставать спозаранку. И, - он шагает ближе, - только не говори, что не впечатлился.

\- Чего?

\- Не так уж легко, - говорит он, раздуваясь от гордости, - так безупречно ходить, не пользуясь глазами.

Я брызгаюсь в него водой. Он морщит нос и смеется.

Во время завтрака я не говорю ни с кем, но люди говорят со мной. Они задают мне вопросы, и Чирко отвечает на них, пока его не обрывают:

\- Чирко. Ты ему не страж. Хватит говорить за него.

И они спрашивают меня: 

\- А тебя почему сюда прислали?

\- Моему дяде нужны были деньги, - отвечаю я.

Они кивают, потому что им это отлично понятно. Говорят, что пособие ведь даже не такое уж большое, что это просто приличный способ избавиться от ребенка, которого не можешь прокормить - предложить Храму вместо того, чтобы, например, отдать работать в шахты или на фермы.

\- Думаю, я выбрал бы шахты с фермами, - говорит один. - Не пришлось бы слушать Журнал каждый день часами.

\- Тебе больше нравится возиться в пыли?

\- Наставления брата Мэрата, - смеется кто-то, - прекрасно справляются со стиранием в пыль наших мозгов. То, о чем ты говоришь - просто следующий шаг.

Жующий Чирко улыбается. Я смотрю на него и спрашиваю: 

\- Тебя тоже отослали сюда?

\- Угу, - он кивает. - Мои родители далеко, путешествуют по звездам.

\- О. 

Это незнакомое ощущение - знать, что у кого-то, кто одного со мной возраста, есть семья. Я возвращаюсь к еде. 

Все эти годы мне ни разу не приходило в голову, что когда у тебя никого нет — это не у всех так.

***

Наставления тянутся часа три. Я не знаю, как люди умудряются не уснуть. На самом деле я не уверен, что умудряются все. Тут и там мальчишки и девчонки в замысловатых позах - подперев кулаками щеки, сложив ладони под подбородками, подложив под головы досточки для письма - пытаются спать сидя.

Рядом Чирко выводит на своей досточке дерево. Рисует на ветке птицу, потом вымарывает и заменяет чем-то с колючей спиной. Я не знаю, что это. Этот придурок ужасно рисует.

Он хихикает сам с собой и гордо показывает рисунок мне. Брат Мэрат замечает нас из первого ряда. Брат Мэрат — человек, тощий, как палка, и старый: кожа у него вся мятая, как белье, высохшее в тазу. Он прочищает горло и говорит скрипуче:

\- Ты чем-то хотел поделиться с нами, Чирко?

Чирко отвечает неожиданно:

\- Да, брат Мэрат. 

Он поворачивает доску, чтобы старик видел. 

\- Я просто думал о том, как похоже познание Силы на дерево: его корни должны держаться глубоко и крепко, чтобы ветви могли приносить плоды.

Брат Мэрат улыбается. У него широкая улыбка, от которой растягивается кожа.

\- Прекрасная мысль, Чирко, - и он продолжает урок, уплывая все дальше: Сила, джедаи, Баланс и порядок вещей, но я уже ничего не соображаю, потому что прошли часы.

Я поворачиваюсь к Чирко. Он нахально мне улыбается.

Я говорю:

\- Так, получается, йафа все-таки умеют врать.

Он отвечает, все так же улыбаясь:

\- Только когда знают, что им это сойдет с рук.

***

Перед полуднем вновь звонят колокола. Каждый - посреди урока, в разгаре работы, послушания или готовки обеда - бросает все и опускается на колени.

Они кланяются в направлении Храма и твердят ту же молитву, что и утром - или другую, не знаю, потому что обе они на йавиш. Я повторяю их позу - лбом в грязь, потому что я на огородном послушании, но не могу повторить их слова. Я говорю себе - наверное, это потому, что мне плевать.

Потом, снова в трапезной, за обедом, я съедаю все, кроме пирога с мясом. Я знаю - там мясо суттуйя, и потому мне нельзя это есть. Кто-то напротив - я уже забыл его имя - спрашивает, почему я не ем.

Потому что я йит. Потому что вы уже забрали мои волосы, и я не дам вам забрать у меня еще и это - но я не могу такое сказать.

Вместо этого я говорю: 

\- Не нравится вкус.

\- Да ты даже не попробовал.

Но тут Чирко высовывается вперед и говорит:

\- Потому что это я ему сказал, что невкусно.

Он снова лжет. Он отставляет свой поднос - почему-то он тоже не прикоснулся к пирогу. Он говорит:

\- Мы оба уж лучше без этого обойдемся.

\- Врешь, - говорит кто-то. - Ты же обожаешь пирог.

Чирко только мотает головой и говорит, унося наши тарелки:

\- Уже нет.

 

После обеда и новых послушаний Чирко ведет меня к брату Мэрату на распределение. Я должен буду тренироваться как будущий монах или как хранитель. Я спрашиваю Чирко, что у него, и он отвечает:

\- И то и другое.

\- А что, можно и так?

\- Мне можно, - отвечает этот мелкий самоуверенный придурок. 

Поэтому я говорю: 

\- Может, я тоже выберу и то и другое.

Он останавливается и смотрит на меня, и его улыбка все шире и шире.

\- Да-а?

\- Да.

\- Думаю, быть монахом тебе понравится. Но у хранителей ужасно много уроков. Сегодня утром ты не пылал энтузиазмом.

\- Как будто ты... пылал.

Он смеется и поднимает руки ладонями вверх. Он не говорит "не стреляй", но я знаю, что это за жест; вместо этого он говорит:

\- Я несколько лет слушаю одно и тоже, уж прости, что был невнимателен.

Когда мы приходим, брат Мэрат сидит на скамье за столом и пьет чай. Он указывает на кушетку напротив, и я сажусь. Чирко опускается на пятки между нами. Брат Мэрат молча наполняет чаем две чашки и ставит их передо мной.

Я хмурюсь. Не понимаю. Смотрю на Чирко, но этот придурок лишь пытается не засмеяться.

Брат Мэрат говорит:

\- Выбери себе чай, юный брат.

\- Спасибо, нет.

Чирко отворачивается и кашляет, чтобы скрыть смех.

Брат Мэрат повторяет:

\- Ты должен выбрать, юный брат. Это определит твое будущее здесь, с нами.

Я хмурюсь еще сильнее. Это бред. Чашки одинаковые, только одна - из темно-коричневой глины, а вторая - из красной. Чай внутри одинаковый - я это знаю, я только что видел, как его наливали из одного чайника. Это полный бред.

Поэтому я говорю:

\- Это бред.

Чирко снова смеется, брат Мэрат смотрит на него осуждающе, и он склоняет повинную голову, но не перестает улыбаться. 

Старик говорит снова:

\- Обычно для новых послушников мы проводим настоящую церемонию, но это в начале года. Сейчас мы можем сделать для тебя только это. Выбирай, юный брат. Здесь нет неверного или верного ответа.

\- Может, я просто скажу, кем хочу стать?

\- Выбирай, - он настаивает, показывая на обе чашки. - Ты должен.

Я скрещиваю руки на груди и опускаю глаза. Я смотрю на Чирко - он движениями глаз пытается что-то мне подсказать, но я не знаю, что. Я вспоминаю его слова, сказанные самодовольно, с улыбкой, распутываю руки обратно, беру обе чашки и пью сразу из обеих, и чай льется мне на подбородок и на серую робу.

Я ставлю чашки обратно и снова скрещиваю руки, не вытирая рот. Рядом подрагивает спина Чирко - он пытается не смеяться. Брат Мэрат слишком стар, чтобы выглядеть удивленным, и он вздыхает.

\- Ты уже слишком многое перенял у Чирко, как я посмотрю.

Я хмыкаю. Я просто хотел доказать, что тоже так смогу.

\- Прекрасно, - говорит брат Мэрат. - В течение месяца тебе предстоят испытания для обоих путей. Пройди их, и сможешь продолжать тренироваться по обоим, как Чирко. Не справишься с одним - будешь наказан, потому что бросать вызов традициям Храма – это кощунство.

Я ушам своим не верю. Я поворачиваюсь к Чирко и скалюсь. 

\- Этого ты мне не говорил.

Чирко, гад, только улыбается.

***

Раз меня ждут оба испытания, я должен найти время и для тренировок, и для архивов, но у меня нет столько времени, и потому я должен попрощаться со свободным часом перед обедом.

Я смотрю на Чирко.

Он поднимает руки, но вечная улыбка на месте. 

\- Слушай, - говорит он, - я тебя не просил пить из обоих чаш.

\- Ты, пууду, - отвечаю я, - ты знал, что я так сделаю.

Он закрывает глаза, как брат Мэрат посреди проповеди. Он сцепляет за спиной руки и говорит:

\- Нет. Все так, как хочет Сила.

И смеется, потому что знает, что это бред, и я скалюсь, чтобы не было понятно, что я тоже смеюсь.

Я пихаю его кулаком в плечо. Он начинает выть и притворяться, что ему больнее, чем есть.

***

\- Зама-шиво, - говорит воин, - это искусство совершенной готовности, совершенного равновесия, совершенного контроля. Путь к достижению этих совершенств лежит через медитацию - зама, и шиво. Медитация очищает и сосредатачивает сознание - а через него действует Сила, оно питает жизнью наши тела. Зама упорядочивает течение сознания, течение Силы в нем. Зама сонастраивает нас с Силой, и мы становимся как вода в одном потоке. Шиво же разит путями воды. Вода может стать паром или льдом, изменить форму, где и когда нужно. Через шиво мы воплощаем Силу. Мы - Сила, облеченная плотью.

Я пялюсь на него. Мне хочется выругаться.

Он продолжает:

\- Я познакомлю тебя с медитацией и мантрами. Все понемногу. Спешить нет нужды. Для зама ты присоединишься к группе и будешь учиться с нами. Это достаточно неспешный путь, чтобы ты мог нас догнать. Для шиво, - он показывает в сторону Чирко, тренирующегося в отдалении, - Чирко будет твоим наставником.

\- Чего?!

Воин поднимает бровь. 

\- Вижу, тебе еще учиться и учиться надлежащему поведению.

Я хмурюсь.

\- Просто в этом никакого смысла. 

\- Неужели?

\- Я... Он ребенок. Как я. Конечно, никакого смысла.

\- Он юн, как и ты, - соглашается воин.

\- Вот, и...

\- Чирко будет твоим наставником, - повторяет он. - Учись усердно, избегай наказаний. И, возможно... - он набирает воздуху, потом мотает головой, не закончив, и говорит другое: 

\- Останься. Я приведу Чирко.

Он оставил меня в тени, на границе площадки для тренировок. Повсюду люди дерутся палками, руками, ногами... но никто никого не бьет. Я не понимаю. Люди ловят удары в ладони, хватают друг друга за лодыжки и запястья. Это выглядит глупо.

На дальнем конце площадки Чирко дерется с двумя. Он звонко шлепает одного по шее, посылает в полет второго и все время смеется. 

Его роба спущена с плеч и повязана на пояс. Он полуголый и в пыли, и когда наконец замечает воина и бежит ко мне, от него несет потом.

Он утыкает свою палку в землю и говорит: 

\- Мастер Чирко спешит на помощь!

\- Я тебя побью.

\- Ха-ха! 

Он перетекает в стойку, отбрасывая палку, протягивает мне руку ладонью вверх, будто приглашение, и говорит с дурацким джедайским акцентом:

\- Соперника вижу я! Так подойди же и испытай свое мужество в бою против сильнейшего из сильнейших во всей вселенной, воина-джедая Мастера Чирко, Всезнающего и Всеви...

И я бью, и не понимаю, что делает он, но на следующем вздохе я согнут почти до земли, а он сзади и его рука у меня на спине. Я стряхиваю ее, оборачиваюсь и хмурюсь, чтобы скрыть свое удивление.

\- Ты... Ты!

\- Я, ага!

Он ухмыляется, и у него такой сытый и довольный вид, что я снова бросаюсь...

Он уворачивается, и от следующего тоже, а на третьем ловит мое запястье и бьет меня между шеей и плечом - не больно, но я не могу шевельнуться, чтобы уклониться, и он сгибает меня пополам снова. Я падаю в пыль, и земля подо мною вздрагивает.

Я смотрю на него, на его силуэт напротив закатного солнца, как тогда на дереве, и ничего не вижу в тенях и сиянии, но знаю, что он улыбается. 

Он протягивает мне руку.

Я принимаю ее. Я принимаю, и тяну вниз изо всех сил, и поднимаю колено, чтобы, когда он упадет, обездвижить его, и потом мы катаемся по земле, вырываясь друг у друга, и смеемся.

Заканчивается это моей рукой у его под шеей и его рукой на моей спине, и у меня в горле пыль, потому что я дышал так жадно, что мне было все равно. Чирко, тоже задыхаясь, говорит, что так я ничему не научусь, но не похоже, чтобы он возражал.

Я говорю: 

\- Тогда иди скажи тому воину, что он выжил из ума.

\- И упустить возможность нахлобучивать тебя каждый день по расписанию? Ха!

\- Иди к криффу. Я не собираюсь быть наказанным, потому что ты хреновый учитель.

Он перекатывается на бок, прижимаясь щекой к моему плечу. Так он очень близко, и его улыбка тоже.

\- Будешь наказан, если и дальше будешь так выражаться.

\- Пока никто мне ничего не говорил.

\- Я. Только что.

У меня нет ответа, потому что давешний воин стоит над нами и хмуро требует встать. Он скрещивает на груди руки и качает головой. Он велит Чирко показать мне основные ката, и предупреждает, что если снова застанет нас за возней в пыли, мы останемся без ужина.

Чирко отвешивает уважительный полупоклон, но я вижу, что это только чтобы спрятать улыбку.

Я пихаю его, и он пихается в ответ.

***

После тренировки Чирко ведет меня на уроки Хранителей.

Посреди лестницы, ведущей к архив, я вспоминаю - стоп. Я не умею ни читать, ни писать, а чтение и письмо - это все, чем мы будем заниматься в архиве. Я хватаю Чирко за одежду, и он останавливается. Он смотрит на меня выжидающе, и я говорю:

\- Я передумал.

\- Что? - хмурится он, - постой, что?!

\- Я устал. Мне неохота после всего еще и сюда ходить.

\- Ты... то есть, я тоже устал, но, - он улыбается, - передумывать запрещено.

\- Что за бредятина.

\- Ага, - кивает Чирко, - но передумывать все-таки нельзя.

Я скрещиваю руки на груди. Я упрямо стою на лестнице и отказываюсь шевелиться. Чирко смотрит на меня и вздыхает.

\- То есть, если передумаешь - тебя скорее всего накажут.

\- Переживу.

\- Ты даже не знаешь, как.

\- А что они сделают, - повторяю я, как когда-то, - запрут меня?

У Чирко дергается уголок рта.

\- Нет. Тебя просто унизят перед всеми.

Я останавливаюсь. - Ты о чем?

\- Вот ты делаешь поклоны, и тебе скажут сделать еще сотню, но не просто, а посреди площади, и все увидят. Или поставят на колени и заставят держать ведро воды на голове, и все это аккурат напротив столовой, так что тоже все будут смотреть. Может, ты не думаешь, что это так уж ужасно, но храм невелик, и все здесь всех знают, и если все увидят тебя в таком виде... ну...

Я уже чувствую, как горят мои щеки. Но я говорю:

\- Как будто я собираюсь остаться здесь навсегда.

\- Я... - Чирко замирает. Он смотрит на меня до странности тихо, и его улыбка какая-то неправильная.

\- Да. Наверно, так и есть. Наверно... я могу поговорить с братом Мэратом. Это твой первый день, может, он сжалится.

Но я представляю себя - одного перед всеми. Я вижу эти взгляды, слышу слова, что прикрыты ладонями, и мои щеки не могут перестать гореть. Я сжимаю кулаки - ногти впиваются в ладони, скалюсь на все вокруг разом и бормочу:

\- Я не умею читать.

Чирко не слышит. - Что?

\- Что слышал, - я набираю воздуха и повторяю сквозь зубы: - Я, блядь, сказал, что не умею читать.

\- Эээ... и все?

Я смотрю на него со злобой; он улыбается, и это снова "правильная" улыбка. Он поднимает руки.

\- Только не убивай меня.

\- В один прекрасный день, - угрожаю, - я так и сделаю.

\- И когда этот день наступит, - он выглядит таким, таким... позабавленным, - все будет так, как хочет Сила.

Он наклоняется ко мне, и я отшатываюсь. Он шепчет:

\- Знаешь, это вообще-то может сработать в твою пользу.

Я смотрю недоверчиво. Он поясняет: 

\- Йавиш будет твоим первым письменным языком, и это значит, что ты его выучишь раз в десять быстрее, чем мог бы. Как минимум.

Я опускаю глаза. Я ему не верю. Он смеется, пихает меня и поворачивается, чтобы продолжить подъём.

\- Поверь мне, - говорит он.

\- Ах, если бы, - отвечаю я.

\- И так сойдет, - улыбается он через плечо. - Мы просто представим, что ты поверил.

***

Сестра Эна показывает мне штуки, которые называются согласные - их одиннадцать, и гласные - их две. Она объясняет, что каждый символ - новый звук, и вон те мелкие занозы у символов могут его менять, и что я могу смешать согласные с гласными, и получатся слова.

Она заставляет писать символы снова и снова и запоминать, какие звуки они обозначают.

\- Легко, - говорю я ей, и она отвечает: отлично, приятно слышать, как же здорово - встретить ребенка, который хочет учиться. Сестра Эна болтливая. Символы для слова "болтливая" - это, наверно, вот этот, который как рот, и этот как лестница, и... может, вот этот серповидный?

Я бросаю взгляд через стол. Макушка Чирко торчит из-за горы книг. В щель между ними я вижу, как его стило мечется взад-вперед, взад-вперед, словно какое-то неуемное создание трясет головой.

Я спрашиваю сестру Эну:

\- Когда я смогу заняться тем же, что и он?

\- О, ты так нетерпелив! Это замечательно, дорогой. Но только когда сможешь читать все правильно. Он занят переводами.

Я морщу нос. Мне не нравится, как она меня называет. Вместо этого я говорю:

\- Я могу читать. Это ка, это да, это и, это о.

Сестра Эна взволнованно хлопает в ладоши и сжимает мое плечо. Она говорит, что гордится мной, и я не знаю, что делать с этим, с ее гордостью - поэтому я нагибаюсь над книгой и хмурюсь в страницу. Я пишу одно и то же снова и снова, пока мои слишком большие символы не становятся нужного размера. 

Я пишу до тех пор, пока моя рука на стиле не перестает дрожать.

***

\- Как тебе урок?

\- Нормально.

\- Да? Как тебе сестра Эна?

Подумав, я отвечаю:

\- Она много говорит.

\- Да, - смеется Чирко, - я думаю, ей чуть-чуть одиноко - целыми днями в архиве.

\- И она постоянно называет меня... по-всякому.

\- По-всякому? Ты о чем?

\- Ну, - я морщу нос, - не хочу повторять.

\- А-а. Милый, дорогой, сладкий?

\- Угу.

\- Тебе не нравится?

Я поднимаю на него глаза.

\- А тебе что, нравится?

\- Я верю, что это может бесить. Но эти ее слова напоминают мне материнские, понимаешь?

Я не знаю. Не знаю, что такое матери. Мне знакомы лишь запах машинного масла, бластерного озона и кипяченого молока банты, мозолистые руки и губы, сжатые в тонкую линию. Когда сестра Эна сжимает мое плечо - это не больно.

Как она может быть как мать, если это не больно?

***

На ужин суттуйя, и она во всем - в рисе, в овощах, в супе, так что мне почти нечего есть. Я со злобой отрываю от лепешки края и запихиваю в рот. Чирко тоже почти не ест. Я не знаю, почему. Он отставляет поднос и жалуется, что у него болит живот.

Он говорит, что это из-за меня, и вытаскивает лепешку у меня из-под носа, поэтому я забираю его изюм и фрукты.

Пока мы убираемся, я вижу снаружи его с Йаши. Они машут руками друг на друга так быстро, что я ничего не понимаю; может, я видел свое имя, но я не уверен.

Я не понимаю, почему Чирко говорит руками вместо того, чтобы просто говорить.

Потом звонят храмовые колокола. Я становлюсь на колени, положив рядом метлу, касаюсь лбом пола и вздыхаю. Глупо. Я до сих пор не знаю молитв на йавиш. Гул голосов вокруг - как большая муха, что летает слишком близко.

Я закрываю глаза и жду, когда это кончится. Я рисую пальцем в грязи свое имя - Мальбус: большой квадрат, лестница, гремучая змея. Корзина, колючее дерево, всевидящий глаз.

***

На следующий час мы должны куда-нибудь рассосаться - на площадки, в спальни, в огороды или назад в храм, к копью-кристаллу. А потом мы будем молиться и медитировать на Силу, Журнал и джедайские наставления. Я ничего обо всем об этом не знаю.

Неясно, почему, но я возвращаюсь к темнице.

Идти темно. Деревья надо мной - старые и причудливые. Словно боевые корабли, брошенные ржаветь в темноте ангара: темная листва - как чехлы, кора - будто ржавчина, корни - словно спутанные кабели.

За широким плоским холмом - темница, все те же траншеи с камерами, и я иду вдоль них и заглядываю в каждую. В некоторых вода каплет в лужи по углам. В других живут птицы или бегают какие-то маленькие быстрые твари, что прячутся, когда я подхожу ближе.

Моя камера еще пуста. Я тяну за решетку - она не заперта.

Я не лезу внутрь. Это было бы глупо — возвращаться туда. Я закрываю решетку обратно и забираюсь на крышу.

Я сижу на крыше и смотрю на звезды, опершись руками о бетонный колпак. Звезды начинают складываться в буквы - три, четыре, еще.

Решетка вздрагивает, и я подпрыгиваю. У меня нет ничего, что можно было бы швырнуть, и бластера тоже нет, поэтому я угрожающе смотрю в темноту, чувствуя, как напряглись мои плечи.

Это всего лишь Чирко, и он уже поднял руки.

\- Привет, - говорит он, улыбаясь.

\- Придурок, - отвечаю я, - хватит за мной следить.

\- Но я твой наставник. 

\- Наставники наставляют, а не следят.

\- Подловил. Хорошо, попробую еще, - и он выпячивает грудь и улыбается еще ярче. - Но я твой друг!

\- Хм. - Я отворачиваюсь, снова опершись на руки.

Он смеется, и я слышу, как он карабкается вверх по решетке; и вот он садится рядом, и я ему позволяю. И мы сидим бок о бок в тишине, глядя на звезды и на невидимые слова.

Чирко говорит:

\- Йаши объяснила мне, почему тебе нельзя есть некоторые вещи. Сказала, что просит прощения, что не подумала об этом раньше, пока ты был заперт.

\- О, - говорю я.

\- Она скажет Мудрым, а те скажут поварам, и они поменяют блюда.

После паузы я отвечаю:

\- Хорошо.

И Чирко говорит, тоже после паузы:

\- Ты должен был сказать что-нибудь, а не сидеть голодный.

\- Я не был голоден.

\- Стал бы.

\- Ты этого не знаешь.

\- Ну, - он вздыхает, - тогда я бы стал.

Я не понимаю. - Тебе-то какая разница?

\- Никакая, - говорит он беззаботно и машет рукой. - А что тебе можно есть? Есть еще что-нибудь кроме этого мяса, что тебе нельзя? Как вы это все называете? У Йаши для этого знак, которого я никогда не видел.

Я опускаю хмурый взгляд с неба на Чирко. Я не сержусь, нет, но он йафа, а я йит, и вдруг, если я скажу ему это, _наше_, он украдет его? Как мои волосы, как мое имя?

(Но: он украл для меня серую робу, которая была мне маловата. Украл соломенную шляпу. Украл подушку, чтобы я был не один. Шагнул под световой лук и украл для меня мою жизнь).

И я говорю: 

\- Это называется _ррут_. Р круглая.

\- А. 

Он пробует слово на язык пару раз и снова спрашивает:

\- Что тебе можно есть? А что нельзя?

\- Фрукты и орехи можно. В основном нельзя мясо холоднокровных и сырое молоко, но сейчас его все кипятят.

\- И все? Звучит не так уж плохо.

\- Есть еще немного, - говорю я медленно. - Тебе зачем?

Чирко улыбается.

\- Это интересно. Все, что я о тебе знаю, до сих пор было Представь - твое имя, твое прошлое. Но эта штука, _ррут_, - это точно ты. И... - он сомневается.

\- И?

\- Не знаю. Мне кажется, это здорово - что у тебя что-то осталось. Ты так расстроился из-за волос.

Да. Поэтому я меняю тему:

\- И зачем только йафа бреют головы? Это же неудобно.

\- Неудобно - это всю жизнь что-то не есть.

\- Умник, - говорю я.

\- Ага, - он улыбается.

\- Думаешь, ты все знаешь?

\- Да, - повторяет он, но снова смотрит на меня тем тихим взглядом, как будто ждет чего-то. 

\- Думал, что знал.

\- А это еще к чему?

\- Ну, я думал, что на стену нельзя забраться снаружи, а потом ты забрался. Я думал, деревья - только для птиц, но ты сидел там и ругался и вовсе не был птицей. А потом я думал, что ты погиб тогда, на Йа-аш – но вот он ты, снова забрался в мою жизнь.

\- Получается, я доказал, что ты тупой, просто тем, что я есть.

\- Ого, - но он смеется, как я и думал. Он пихает меня в руку, и я пихаюсь в ответ.

Я прячу ладони под мышки, потому что здесь холодно - на улице, на бетонной крыше с железной решеткой. Звезды холодно мерцают над нами. Чирко тихо говорит:

\- Знаешь, ты мог бы остаться.

Я не понимаю. - Что?

\- Ты мог бы остаться здесь, в Храме.

Я хмурюсь. Он продолжает.

\- Здесь ты будешь в безопасности, понимаешь? А еще тебя будут кормить и давать деньги просто за то, что ты здесь, и ты научишься читать и писать и делать всякие вещи. Научишься драться.

\- Я уже умею драться.

\- Заведешь друзей.

\- Мне не нужны друзья.

\- Ну... Зато ты - мой друг, - он сердито смотрит на звезды, - а мне друзья нужны.

\- У тебя же есть друзья.

Он говорит что-то, чего я не слышу. Он скрещивает руки и замыкается. Я поднимаю бровь:

\- Чего?

Он мотает головой и сердито смотрит на свои колени.

Я недовольно вздыхаю и повторяю: - Ну чего?, - и смотрю на Чирко, пока он не бурчит:

\- С тобой я больше всех хочу дружить.

Это... ошибка, глупость, ложь. Вместо этого я говорю:

\- Я йит.

Он смотрит насмешливо:

\- И что?

\- И что? Ты даже не знаешь, что это значит там, снаружи, да?

И он повторяет:

\- И что?

И говорит:

\- То, что снаружи, осталось снаружи. А мы - здесь, в Храме. Здесь ничто не обязано оставаться таким же. Здесь только мы. Я - просто я. Ты - просто ты. Там тебе нужно быть кем-то. Здесь можно быть чем и кем хочешь, понимаешь?

\- Вот так неожиданность, - говорю я, - и это после того, как мне пришлось стать как йафа, чтобы здесь остаться - дать обрить себе голову и вести себя примерно?

\- Ну...

Он хмурится и жует слова, потому что знает, что я сказал правду. А потом он выпрямляется, прижимается ко мне теплым боком и говорит:

\- Я изменю это.

Я не понимаю. Это уже входит в привычку - не понимать Чирко.

Он объясняет:

\- Я стану великим шаманом и поменяю правила.

\- Это, это не... - я хмурюсь, - это так не работает.

\- Почему? 

Я хмурюсь еще сильнее. Я выпрямляюсь и отпихиваю его. 

\- Прекрати. Ты бредишь.

\- Спорим, я смогу?

\- Что, выставить себя дураком? Конечно. На это я всегда готов поспорить.

Чирко улыбается.

\- Знаешь, ты ведь тоже можешь.

\- Чего?

\- Смочь это вместе со мной. Стать верховным шаманом.

Я сплевываю. Чирко показывает на мою гримасу пальцем и хохочет, и я снова его пихаю.

Мы больше не говорим ни о том, останусь ли я, ни о нас двоих - верховных шаманах, ни о том, чтобы изменить правила. Мы показываем друг другу на звезды и составляем из них слова.

Проще представить, что слова из звезд что-то значат, чем что правила можно изменить.

***

Я переодеваюсь в одежду для сна - потому что, оказывается, есть одежда, в которой нужно спать, и одежда, в которой ходят днем. Я забираюсь в гамак. Подушка для иголок лежит рядом с моей подушкой. Я разглаживаю ей кисточки и поворачиваю так, чтобы голубые глаза-пуговицы видели комнату и сторожили меня, как собака, от блудных кибер-монстров.

Чирко задувает свечу на нашем столе и карабкается наверх. Гамак прогибается под ним, перья, ракушки и бусины дрожат, позвякивая, над моей головой. Потом из гамака высовывается рука и показывает: спокойной ночи.

Я ничего не показываю в ответ. Он все равно не увидит.

Я считаю, сколько раз качнется влево-вправо низка цветных бусин, и вдруг вспоминаю, что забыл. Я забыл, я за целый день даже не вспомнил, зачем я здесь. Что я здесь во имя лжи, и кибер-монстров не бывает, и подушка ни от чего меня не спасет, потому что это просто подушка. И неважно, что я почти побил Чирко сегодня на тренировке, и что выучил все ката.

И что я научился писать свое имя, тоже неважно, потому что это имя - ложь.

***

Кто-то трогает меня за плечо, и я вздрагиваю и бью. Этот кто-то ловит мой кулак и говорит тихо: 

\- Мудрые хотят тебя видеть.

Я хмурюсь в темноту. Сейчас середина ночи, вокруг глубокая тишина всеобщего сна. Незнакомец уже идет к двери, и даже в темноте я понимаю, что он знаками подгоняет меня.

Я со стоном откидываю одеяло и выбираюсь из гамака. Пока я спускаюсь по лестнице, приходится держаться рукой за стену - так темно вокруг. Незнакомец - мальчишка-послушник - ведет меня прочь от спален и назад, за столовую.

Мы идем сквозь густую траву по узкой земляной тропинке - может, к источникам, может, к тренировочным площадкам, я не уверен.

Я прикрываю глаза и зеваю, а когда поднимаю их - мы стоим у большого дерева. Я смотрю на него и вспоминаю - да это же то самое дерево, на котором я впервые встретил Чирко.

Вокруг могучего ствола - дюжина послушников. У каждого в руках зажженая свеча. Все одеты в черное, на бритых головах - красные накидки. На дереве болтается соломенная кукла. С ее шеи свисает какой-то символ. Я не знаю, что он означает.

Что-то не так. Я напрягаюсь и поднимаю подбородок, чтобы не выглядеть испуганным. Они знают, что я йит. Они слышали, как я разговаривал с Чирко, и догадались. Они побьют меня и повесят на дерево, как эту куклу.

Тот, кто вел меня, оборачивается и говорит:

\- Мальбус Сидик. Тебя позвали сюда этой ночью, чтобы принять в наши ряды.

Я снова дышу. Они не знают. Не знают. Меня не будут бить и не повесят. 

Кто-то говорит:

\- Возьми свечу.

Я беру. Я вряд ли знаком с кем-то из них, да и все равно их лиц не видно под покрывалами, в пляшущем свете свечей. Чирко остался в спальне, сопит в уютном гамаке.

\- Мальбус, - говорит мальчик, - ты присоединился к нам в смутные, скорбные времена. За этими стенами есть те, кто желает нам смерти. Есть силы, темные силы, что ищут путей разрушить все, что нам дорого, и потому мы должны держаться вместе. Потому мы собрались здесь сегодня - чтобы дать клятву. Этот человек на дереве - символ всех йит снаружи.

Я до боли сжимаю свечу и молчу.

\- Этот человек на дереве - символ всего, что есть злого и неправильного в этом городе. Символ ненависти. Темной стороны Силы. Мы должны очистить от него наш Храм.

Каждый достает откуда-то маленькую соломенную куклу. Они подносят кукол к свечам, медленно, словно дразня пламя, а пламя — оно ведь жадная, такая жадная штука - плещется, вырывается, капает слюной. Лижет куклам пятки. Ноги. Тело.

Пожирает.

Мальчики бросают куклы на землю, и они полыхают, словно погребальный костер.

\- Мальбус. Зажги свою свечу от очистительного пламени. Осуди этого йит на огненную смерть. Мы делаем это, чтобы почтить память наших любимых, ради всего, что хорошо и свято, в знак обещания будущему.

Я говорю, и мой голос тонок и готов сорваться:

\- Здесь все это делают?

\- Послушники. Мальчики.

\- И Чирко тоже?

\- Это не имеет значения, - отвечает кто-то. - Это твое посвящение. Ничье кроме. Подожги его, Мальбус. Почти наших павших. Поклянись им в лучшем будущем.

\- К криффу ваше будущее - кричу я, словно камень кидаю; ломаю свечу, бросаю в пламя остатки, и костер плюется искрами. По кругу проносится удивленный вздох.

Так я их и оставляю: стоящих молча в темноте и огне, в тени повешенного.

***

Когда Чирко просыпается поздно утром, и мы снова моем фрукты, я говорю ему:

\- Я хочу видеть этого джедая.

Чирко зевает:

\- Что?

\- Джедая, про которого ты говорил тогда в камере. Который, наверное, живет в комнатах наместника.

\- О, - он хмурится, - я думал, я сказал, что его не существует.

\- Ты такого не говорил.

\- Ну хорошо, теперь говорю.

Я поднимаю подбородок. 

\- Это правда?

Он снова хмурится, глядя на мой подбородок, на брошенные фрукты. 

\- Нет, но... Не то чтобы я мог тебя туда отвести, это запретное место, помнишь?

\- Я что-нибудь для тебя сделаю, если ты отведешь меня.

Чирко открывает рот. Закрывает. Говорит, все еще хмурясь:

\- Так вот для чего ты собрался это использовать?

Я молча смотрю на него. Он резко выдыхает. 

\- Нас поймают.

Я молчу. 

\- Нас накажут. Скорее всего, так же, как я говорил, или еще хуже. Скорее хуже, потому что это нельзя в десять раз больше, чем пить из двух чашек разом.

\- Так это правда.

\- Что?

\- Йафа - чертовы лживые крысы!

Чирко напрягается и быстро оглядывается вокруг, но мы на кухне одни. Он громко шепчет:

\- Не надо такое говорить!

\- Почему, когда это правда?

\- Что... у него дергается бровь, он выглядит потерянно и даже сердито. - Да что с тобой?

\- Твои маленькие крысы-друзья, - говорю я, - пригласили меня прошлой ночью на свое маленькое крысиное рандеву.

Чирко замирает. Его рот сжимается в жесткую линию.

\- Дерево.

\- Да. Твое криффово дерево и твоя криффова темная сторона силы. Вот уж, блядь, внезапно, Чирко - жечь моих соплеменников за моей спиной и трепаться о дружбе. О понимании. О криффовом интересе. Отъебись, ты, ублюдок.

Он не смотрит мне в глаза. Он вытирает руки о робу и спрашивает:

\- Кто там был?

Я презрительно улыбаюсь. 

\- А кто не был? Спорю, ты там тоже побывал. Жаль, я не сообразил поджечь все криффово дерево огнем, который они мне дали. Посмотрел бы я, как бы им это понравилось.

\- Жди здесь.

\- Что?

\- Жди здесь, - повторяет он и все еще на меня не смотрит. Он выскакивает из кухни, и я иду следом, потому что никто не может мне указывать.

Снаружи, в трапезной, несколько послушников вытирают и ровняют столы. Их движения по-утреннему ленивы. Чирко подходит к тому, кто держит стопку тарелок.

Я останавливаючь. Чирко говорит что-то, мальчик отвечает, и так до тех пор, пока краска не бросается ему в лицо, а Чирко - я не знаю. Сложно рассмотреть. Я вижу только его напряженную спину.

Чирко пихает мальчишку в грудь, тот роняет тарелки, звучит вопль стекла, бьющегося о камень, и вот они уже обмениваются ударами, потом падают наземь и дерутся в битом стекле, и их робы начинают краснеть на локтях и на спинах.

Мальчишка хватает злой осколок стекла и целит Чирко в лоб, и... и я не думаю. Внезапно я уже там, держу мальчишку за руку. Я выкручиваю ее под неправильным углом. Звучит хруст. Он начинает вопить.

Подбегает другой и бьет меня в лицо, моя нижняя губа лопается о зубы, кто-то дергает меня прочь - Чирко, это Чирко, и вот мы спина к спине отбиваем удары. Я бью кого-то в ухо, Чирко заламывает кому-то руку и отправляет в стол лицом.

Его лицо, когда я его наконец вижу - оно красное. Я никогда не видел его таким.

Я помню только белизну его улыбки, только яркое солнце за спиной. Я не знал, что его лицо бывает такого цвета, что его белые зубы могут быть оскалены за меня, и синяки наливаться желтым - за меня.

***

Мы оставлены без завтрака, Чирко и я. Вместо него нам дали по ведру с водой - держать на голове, пока мы стоим на коленях во дворе перед трапезной. Люди вокруг заняты делом. Они подметают пол вокруг нас. Они пялятся, когда думают, что мы не видим.

Я не опускаю головы. Я трогаю разбитую губу кончиком языка и чувствую соль. Я спрашиваю, глядя прямо перед собой:

\- Я не просил тебя об этом.

\- Да, - говорит Чирко.

\- Это ничего не значит, - говорю я.

\- Да, - отвечает он.

\- Это все ты виноват, придурок.

\- Ну, знаешь... - он почти не может улыбаться, потому что у него все лицо в синяках, - это не я сломал Розу руку.

\- Ты первый начал.

Он набирает воздуха. 

\- Да. И, о Сила, как же было здорово.

\- Ты мог просто сказать мне, что не участвовал в этом.

\- Ты бы не поверил.

\- Ты не мог этого знать.

\- Думаю, я знал, - в его голосе улыбка. - Ты еще хочешь увидеть того джедая? То есть, теперь все, что у них для нас осталось - это сотня поклонов на площади.

Я осторожно мотаю головой.

\- К чему ты ведешь?

\- А?

\- Ты меня слышал, ты, на голову ебнутый облажавшийся мечтательный придурок!

Он смеется. Он поднял бы руки, если бы они уже не были подняты. Вода выплескивается из его ведра, его руки дрожат, как и мои, и он ежится.

Он жалуется на синяки, хнычет про порезы на щеках и спине, про ноющие после кулаков и ног ребра.

Он не жалуется на ведро на голове.

Не хнычет про то, что должен стоять со мной рядом на коленях, у всех на виду.

***

Проходит месяц. Я привыкаю. Я не прошу Чирко отвести меня к джедаю - но я попрошу, я просто жду, когда заживут его синяки и порезы. Глубокий порез у него на спине еще покрыт коростой, и он вспоминает про него каждый раз, когда отказывается отдать мне победу в тренировочном бою.

Я прохожу испытание хранителя, потому что Чирко помогает мне написать ответы внутри рукавов и потому что я могу читать предложениями, но только на йавиш. Я прохожу и воинское испытания, потому что, не знаю почему, мои противники движутся слишком медленно по сравнению с Чирко. Они смотрят туда, куда собираются ударить. Они выдают мне свои слабые места.

Потом я спрашиваю Чирко, нарочно ли испытание такое простое - но он лишь смеется.

Каждую ночь после ужина и уборочных послушаний Чирко и я встречаемся во тьме сада, на крыше темницы. Он рассказывает мне про свои переводы, а я - про задания, которые дает мне сестра Эна. Мы сравниваем наши синяки, особенно те, что поставили друг другу на тренировке.

Мы больше не играем в Представь. Но мы играем во что-то похожее, когда он разбрасывает вокруг надежды, словно метательные ножи - надеюсь, что завтра будет десерт из манго, надеюсь, что пойдет дождь и нам не придется подметать, надеюсь, брат Мэрат подхватит простуду и не будет наставлений - а мне нечего бросить и отдать тоже нечего.

Когда я думаю, что у меня что-то есть, Вэль у меня в голове шепчет, что все эти мелочи - просто ложь.

Поэтому я задаю Чирко вопросы. Он любит на них отвечать.

Он отвечает про отца и мать, и говорит мне, что они живут на далекой луне, занимаются какими-то исследованиями, а какими - он не знает. Он говорит, что если они залетят его навестить, он представит меня им, и я им понравлюсь.

Я спрашиваю, что он думает о Храме и монахах. Что думает о Силе.

Он отворачивается к звездам, сжимает губы и говорит:

\- Я ни разу ее не чувствовал, если ты это имеешь в виду.

\- И думаешь, что ее не существует.

\- Я не знаю, - он зябко поеживается. - Может, она и есть. Но чтобы так, как говорят шаманы - почти разумная штука, которую можно направлять? Не знаю. Думаю, джедаи тоже в нее верили, но они все ушли. И, может, они были просто, ну, знаешь — не как все? Может, у них не было никакой Силы?

\- Как ты собираешься стать следующим верховным шаманом, если не веришь в Силу?

\- Никто не узнает, - улыбается он. - Надеюсь, ты умеешь хранить секреты.

***

В один из дней брат Мэрат говорит классу, что мы собираемся навестить источники, и я не знаю, что это значит, но все кивают, встают и начинают готовиться, и я следую за ними, делая вид, что знаю, что делать.

Ближе к обеду я понимаю. Мы собираемся наружу. Мы выйдем из храма в город. Все раскраснелись и волнуются, и я переминаюсь с ноги на ногу, потому что прошло слишком много времени с тех пор, как я слышал шум и запахи города.

Чирко перекидывает сумку через плечо и улыбается мне.

\- Волнуешься?

\- С чего бы.

\- Что тебя узнают.

\- Если кто-то узнает меня в таком виде, они заслужили меня поймать.

Чирко хмурится.

\- Возможно, будет безопаснее, если ты останешься.

\- Криффа с два.

Чирко кривится так и сяк и в конце концов говорит:

\- Просто держись ближе, хорошо?

\- Что, собрался защищать меня?

\- Ага.

Я усмехаюсь.

\- Один йафа против банды йит?

\- Конечно, - говорит он. - Я просто скажу им, что я тоже йит и ищу где спрятаться от злых йафа, и пожалуйста , ну пожалуйста, возьмите меня с собой?

Это должна была быть шутка. Смешная. Я хмурюсь, потому что представляю, как Чирко скажет это, сделает как говорит, и как Вэль будет знать, выдыхая дым, знать, как знают матери. Вэль вытащит бластер. Вэль убьет его наповал выстрелом в лоб.

\- Не делай этого, - говорю я.

\- Прекрасная же идея!

\- Нет, - и я говорю, что это тупая идея, что он опозорится, что он ничего ни о чем не знает, кроме того, как быть бесполезным йафа. Я не говорю, что не хочу увидеть его на полу, с дырами во лбу и в стене напротив.

Я не говорю, что после, после того, как я увижу его развороченное тело, мне придется сказать Вэль за это спасибо.

***

Источники — большое пространство с родниками, купальнями и лавками торговцев. Пятна подстилок лежат на земле, на них - еда и сохнущие на солнце люди. Тут и там на ступенях бассейна или в тени навесов - нищие и дети, будто измочаленные ветром, как сорная трава. Увидев наши корзины с едой, приготовленной в Храме, они кидаются к нам. Они тянут руки к нашим новеньким робам, сотканным и сшитым в наших мастерских.

Я узнаю некоторых детей. Они - йит, с которыми я был, когда еще был тощий и загорелый, с копной густых волос.

Я смотрю на них, а они - на меня, и они меня не знают.

Проходит около часа. Я брожу вокруг бассейна и скучаю. Чирко чуть поодаль раздает детям по одному засахаренные финики. Дети пытаются его пихнуть - придурок, конечно, лишь смеется.

И вдруг вон там, в тени тарелки-приемника - Вэль. Она в капюшоне и плаще и смотрит на меня, только на меня. Я напрягаюсь. Я сглатываю. Я поднимаю мех с водой и миску сушеных фруктов и делаю вид, что я слишком устал и хочу пить, чтобы заняться чем-то другим, кроме как присесть. Я двигаюсь медленно и непринужденно.

Я сажусь на лестницу рядом с тарелкой. Ставлю миску рядом, открываю мех и жду.

Я не вижу, как она подходит из-за спины, но после одного, второго, третьего напряженного, через силу вдоха я слышу:

\- Бэйз.

Я медленно выдыхаю. Верно, это мое имя. Я его почти забыл.

\- Да.

\- Это был ты. Ты сдал им имена.

\- Да.

\- Ты влез по стене в дыру, когда я приказала тебе не делать этого.

\- Да.

\- И?

Я делаю глоток, вытираю рот и оглядываюсь. Никто не смотрит. Смеющийся Чирко еще окружен толпой детей, тянущих его туда-сюда.

Я говорю:

\- В Храме есть джедай. Я его не видел, но Чирко говорит, что есть кто-то главный, кто не выходит.

Вэль молчит. Я не вижу ее лица, потому что не оборачиваюсь ради этого.

Она спрашивает:

\- Ты уверен, что этот йафа знает, о чем говорит?

Я закрываю рот. Когда Вэль называет Чирко "йафа", это как удар.

Она говорит:

\- Ты спрашивал меня, что нужно сделать внутри. Я не расскажу тебе всего.

\- Хорошо, - говорю я.

\- Ты не дал мне ни единой причины доверять тебе, - говорит она. - Но если ты хочешь это сделать, на самом деле хочешь - ты должен быть там. Это будет твое обязательство, Бэйз. Ты останешься там надолго.

Я поднимаю подбородок.

\- Как долго?

Она делает шаг из-за моей спины и смотрит на меня. Быть может, взвешивает, чего я стою. Она говорит:

\- Мы не знаем точно. Не сейчас. Может, месяцы. Месяцы могут стать годами.

Я сглатываю. Годы, чтобы притворяться бритой крысой, молиться, играть с другими крысами по правилам. Но... где-то меж этих слов я вижу годы пыли на тренировочной площадке, чернил в архиве, смеха и ударов, которые и не удары вовсе — годы с Чирко. Годы, чтобы узнать, какого еще цвета бывает его лицо.

\- Хорошо, - говорю я.

\- Хорошо?

\- Я уже далеко зашел, - говорю я, - обрил голову, подпевал им. Я могу потянуть еще.

Вэль ничего не говорит. Может, снова смотрит на меня. Она садится на ступени позади и берет фигу из тарелки, что у моих ног. Мы просто послушник и нищая. Никто не обращает на нас внимания. Чирко смотрит на меня и улыбается, но его уже тянут к себе остальные.

\- Каждый месяц, - говорит Вэль, - ты будешь снабжать нас информацией о машрутах, событиях, сменах, о тех, кто покидает храм. Ты не дал мне причин доверять тебе, - повторяет она. - Ты сдал им имена наших. Не подчинился моему приказу. Но, я думаю, ты понимаешь, Бэйз, что если ты облажаешься или попытаешься нас наебать — здесь не останется для тебя ничего. За ничего ты получишь ничего. 

Я знаю. Он все еще снится мне иногда - соломенный человек, висящий на дереве.

\- Этот йафа, которого ты знаешь. Он тебе доверяет?

\- Да.

\- Уверен, что сможешь его использовать?

Чирко улыбается мне и ворует для меня. Он падает в стекло и стоит в пыли на коленях - ради меня. Грудь моя горит от слова "да", и потому это мое "да" - писклявое и слабое, и я отворачиваюсь с чем-то похожим на стыд.

Вэль кивает, поднимается и отряхивает одежду. Я подбираю мех и тарелку. Перед тем, как я встаю, Вэль касается моей головы. Там больше нет волос, чтобы их взъерошить, она больше не чешется, не мерзнет и не кажется слишком легкой. 

Она говорит:

\- Ты всегда был лучшим среди детей.

Она говорит:

\- Заставь меня тобой гордиться.

Она говорит, и весь мой стыд словно смывает едкой известью:

\- Если бы у меня был сын, он был бы как ты.

***

Той ночью, уже лежа в гамаке, я понимаю - понимаю, что _хочу_. Хочу руку Вэль у себя на голове. Хочу выучить ката. Хочу, чтобы те мальчишки-йафа из трущоб увидели меня и обоссались от страха. Хочу дочитать Журнал до конца, один, отслеживая пальцами каждое слово, каждую черточку - просто потому, что могу.

Я хочу зубастую улыбку Чирко себе, только себе, когда мы станем воином и шаманом.

Я перекатываюсь на бок. Все это может быть моим. У Вэль будут мои ежемесячные донесения. Никто не узнает. И она не узнает, что день за днем я учу молитвы на йавиш, что нечто, похожее на расслабленное чувство перед тем, как засыпаешь, накрывает меня, когда я молюсь.

Она не узнает, что я не сплю на уроках, потому что это новая глава, и, хотя я не понимаю Журнал, пока не понимаю, но, быть может, однажды пойму.

Она не узнает, что иногда, когда мы сидим одни на крыше темницы, я представляю у себя в голове, что говорю Чирко правду. Называю мое имя, рассказываю, зачем пришел, и представляю, что он улыбается в ответ. 

Что он касается моей руки и прощает меня.

***

У Чирко под подушкой спрятана детская книжка с картинками. За форзацем написано: чтобы у тебя осталось немного нас. С любовью, мама и папа. 

Книжка - про животных, которые носят одежду, разговаривают, работают, и это полный бред. Понятно, почему она нравится Чирко. Там есть птица, черепаха, кошки с собаками. Новое животное переезжает в город, и все не уверены насчет него, потому что у него колючая спина, оно мрачное и говорит нехорошие слова в ответ на "привет" и "как дела".

Это ежик. По имени Мальбус.

\- Это просто имя, - смеется Чирко, поднимает руки и уклоняется от моих тычков, - его все равно поменяют, когда мы закончим обучение.

\- Что это, к криффу, значит.

\- Значит, что мы выберем наши официальные имена воинов, шаманов или, как мы, воинов-шаманов. Тебе повезло - сможешь придумать себе еще одно имя.

\- Поверить не могу, что ты назвал меня в честь криффовой колючей ананасины.

Он хохочет - ананасина! Ха! Он говорит, что знал бы - назвал меня Птицем. Воробьем, Дроздом, Зарянкой.

Поэтому я обзываю его идиотом, придурком, скудоумным, йафа. (Я притворяюсь, что не думаю о шаманско-воинских именах во время послушаний, копаясь в огородной земле или подметая дорожки. Я мечтаю назвать свое, настоящее имя, потому что хочу услышать, каким оно сорвется с языка Чирко).

Я сливаю информацию Вэль, когда мой класс носит еду нищим. Она подходит ко мне в разных обличьях, всегда в капюшоне, просто еще один проситель, умоляющий о милосердии. Я не спрашиваю ее, как она собирается все это использовать, потому что мне не нужно знать.

Проходит еще месяц.

***

Чирко перекатывается на край гамака и будит меня, пока я не хмурюсь, пока не бурчу, еще не открыв глаз:

\- Какого криффа тебе надо, Чирко?

\- Что такое это ваше «дурак»?

\- Чего?

\- Что тако...

\- Я слышал. И ты для этого меня разбудил?

\- Мне интересно, - я слышу его улыбку. - Ты все время так меня называешь.

\- Любопытство погубило лот-котика.

\- А сытое любопытство - воскресило. Ну Маль!

Я со вздохом открываю глаза и говорю:

\- Это значит "вали обратно спать, дурак".

\- Ого, - его улыбка белеет в темноте. - Какой у йит емкий слэнг.

\- Давай так, - говорю я и закрываю глаза обратно. - Я скажу тебе, что это значит, если ты научишь меня йафской брани.

Чирко не отвечает, как я и ожидал. Я поворачиваюсь на бок и снова засыпаю.

Следующим утром на уроке, пока брат Мэрат переплывает от предложения к предложению, Чирко нагибается ко мне и шепчет в ухо:

\- Аль'балах.

Я поворачиваюсь к нему - он уже кусает губы, чтобы не засмеяться.

Я шепчу:

\- Какого криффа это значит?

И он отвечает:

\- Наешься пууду.

Мы учим друг друга бранным словам неделями. Когда слова кончаются, он показывает мне неприличные жесты. И, раз он все равно не знает жестов йит, я сочиняю их. Мы сочиняем.

Жестом для "жопа" мы определяем две руки, сложенные перед собой кругло, как половинки означенной части тела. "Придурок" - это провести ногтем большого пальца по лбу и растопырить ладонь. "Дурак" - постучать по голове сбоку и приставить палец к брови, как будто к ней что-то прилипло.

Когда Братья и Сестры не смотрят, да и когда смотрят - тоже, мы ругаемся друг на друга жестами и смеемся. Мы учим Йаши, которая пытается не улыбаться, потому что она взрослый ответственный воин и не должна одобрять такое.

Я продолжаю сливать информацию. Проходит еще три месяца.

***

Медленно, но уверенно Чирко и я заныкиваем вещи мелкие и побольше, вещи, которые кому-то не нужны, и собираем их в темнице. Мы устраиваем там гнездо из старых покрывал, подушек, изъеденных молью, старых ламп, треснувших ваз, свечей, что не горят, игрушек, в которые перестали играть.

Поскольку темницами никто не пользуется, на решетке вырос мох, а мох оплел виноград. Когда мы забираемся внутрь, солнце светит сквозь золотистые и сквозь зеленые еще ягоды. Тени татуировками раскрашивают нашу кожу.

Спрятавшись там, во влажном, мягком, полном пыльных сломанных вещей месте, становится проще просить, отдавать, обнажать.

Мы говорим о родителях Чирко, но он не особенно это любит, потому что:

\- Из-за этого я начинаю по ним скучать.

И потом, испуганно-тихо:

\- И еще... я их уже едва помню.

Мы лежим в тишине, почти касаясь друг друга лбами, и я стираю это "почти", потому что цвет страха не идет Чирко. Он улыбается.

Мы говорим о джедаях, о растущей тени Империи и как она с каждым днем поглощает все новые планеты. Я говорю, что мы можем быть следующими, и Чирко отвечает - не бойся, я буду тебя защищать.

Его голос так _мягок_, что я не могу над ним смеяться.

Мы говорим о Силе. Чирко, как и прежде, не уверен насчет нее, но он знает Журнал вдоль и поперек и знает, что и как говорить. Знает все ритуалы. Перед другими или там, на улицах, он образцовый юный монах.

\- А ты-то, - он говорит, улыбается, пихает, - я видел тебя на уроках, и как ты читаешь перед сном.

\- Это ничего не доказывает.

\- Нет. Но я за тебя рад.

Я хмурюсь. Чирко объясняет:

\- Как твое ррут. Ты держишь свою веру при себе, и она твоя - никто не отберет. Кроме того, - смеется он, - если мы собираемся стать верховными шаманами, хотя бы один из нас должен верить в Силу.

И после мы говорим обо всем и ни о чем, о ремеслах, о еде, о людях. 

Больше всего Чирко обожает жаловаться.

Он жалуется:

\- Роз постоянно говорит о девочках.

\- Да плевать.

\- Мне не плевать. Я должен делить с ним станок. Не знаю, как он собирается дальше скрывать такие мысли.

\- Другим удается.

\- Да, но если мысли станут действиями, их вышвырнут за порог. А Розу некуда идти.

\- А ты, получается, не думаешь? - спрашиваю я. - Ну, о девочках?

\- Нет. - Чирко морщит нос. - Кажется, я не по девочкам.

\- Ого. Как тогда насчет мальчиков?

Чирко смеется и прячет лицо. Прячет глаза. Меж его пальцев я замечаю алеющие щеки.

\- Ну, может быть.

Что-то, похожее на змею - извивающееся, с раззявленной пастью - шевелится у меня в груди.

\- Кто?

\- Не скажу.

Я хмурюсь.

\- Отлично. Но ты должен прекратить. Ты сам сказал, что за это выгоняют.

Чирко скрещивает руки на груди и бурчит:

\- Знаешь, не то чтобы прекратить это было так легко.

\- Не знаю.

\- А ты? Ты о девочках думаешь?

Я мотаю головой. Я ни о ком не думаю. Я спрашиваю снова:

\- Какой он?

\- Кто?

\- Мальчик, о котором ты думаешь.

\- О... - он прячет взгляд и чешет затылок.

\- Не знаю, - говорит он. - Он... думаю, он... крутой.

Я снова хмурюсь. Чирко дерется, как ветер, как летящая птица - туда, сюда, и вот ты на спине. Взрослые говорят о нем в коридорах, когда думают, что никто не слышит. Говорят вещи вроде: однажды он возглавит воинов. Вроде: представьте, если бы он учился у джедая.

Чирко работает над теми же заданиями, что и старшие шаманы, переводя толстые тома один за другим. Иногда, когда шаман болен, он возглавляет молитву.

В глазах Храма и других послушников Чирко - тот самый крутой. Нет никого, кто сравнился бы с ним.

\- Я никого такого не знаю.

Чирко смеется. 

\- Может, я его просто придумал.

Я злюсь.

\- Ну и отлично. Вот и не говори. Зная тебя - он просто неудачниик.

Чирко смеется так, что хватается за живот.

И вот так, довольно смеясь, молча сливая информацию, я провожу еще шесть месяцев.

***

(Я стою перед зеркалом полуголый. Я напрягаю мышцы. Поворачиваюсь так и эдак. Смотрю вниз на свои грудь и живот и долгие минуты размышляю, как это - быть крутым).

***

Я месяцами наблюдаю за мальчиками, с которыми общается Чирко. Собственно, это все мальчики, потому что все обожают Чирко, даже Роз.

Но они - просто мальчики. Они поджимают хвосты, когда он дерется. Они унижаются ради послушаний полегче. Они корчат рожи, чтобы посмеяться, и никто из них не похож на крутого.

Я переключаюсь на воинов и шаманов. Но они не подходят, потому что либо слишком старые, либо слишком страшные, и Чирко не выделяет никого из них.

Он никого не выделяет.

Он все время со мной и слишком много улыбается, чтобы меня позлить. Он рисует ужасные портреты ежика Мальбуса на своей доске, просто чтобы увидеть, как я хмурюсь. Он пишет дурацкие записки, пока я занимаюсь с сестрой Эной, и швыряется ими мне в голову. 

Ночами мы говорим друг с другом руками, и сплетни ходят туда-сюда через наши руки, как на рынке - деньги.

Ничего нового. Ничего не изменилось.

Может, он сказал правду. Может, этот мальчик и правда придуманный.

***

Когда монах или воин медитирует в совершенной гармонии с Силой, он может прикоснуться к ее энергии, чтобы войти в транс. Это сложная техника. Нам с Чирко приказали не пробовать, потому что мы еще слишком малы, и потому мы пробуем, пока никто не видит.

Той же ночью мы сидим рядом в нашей камере и медитируем. Для нас это гонка. Соревнование.

Чирко побеждает.

Я не осознаю, что он достиг вершины и впал в транс, пока не слышу, что он дрожит. У него стучат зубы. Я открываю глаза, придвигаюсь к нему поближе и беру его за руку, чтобы он знал, что я здесь.

Он выходит из транса весь в поту, жадно втягивая воздух, как почти-утопленник.

Я спрашиваю его, как это было, и он говорит, что это как то чувство в ушах, когда выравнивается давление, но вместо этого оно выравнивается посреди лба, и там открывается абсолютно новое чувство.

\- Я видел, как течет во мне жизнь, - говорит он. Шепчет - он слишком устал для чего-то более громкого. - Она горела во мне, как что-то священное, понимаешь? И другие жизни я тоже видел, кажется, или что-то похожее. Теплые и холодные пятна, и цвета от них волнами.

\- Ты несешь какой-то бред, - успокаиваю его я, но не останавливаю. Мои глаза широко открыты. Я наклоняюсь поближе, чтобы услышать еще.

Он говорит: 

\- По всей моей голове были слова и картинки, но это были не мои слова. И картинки - я сам этого не видел.

\- Не понимаю.

У него дергается уголок рта.

\- Может, я читал мысли. 

Он продолжает:

\- Может, и твои тоже.

Я замираю. Все во мне напрягается. Но он лишь мотает головой и говорит:

\- Ты был просто цвет. Такой бледно-белый. Тебя было мало, ты ведь медитировал.

Я не знаю, что думать. Все, что я знаю - что у Чирко дрожат руки и губы у него пересохли; поэтому я позволяю ему опереться на меня, когда мы бредем обратно в спальни. Я завариваю для него чай и помогаю пить. Он слишком истощил себя, чтобы улыбаться, но я понимаю, что он хочет, когда он касается своим лбом моего.

***

\- Думаю, - говорит Чирко, - я правда читаю мысли, когда я там.

\- Мечтай.

\- Нет. Серьезно. Однажды я прочел, что брат Мэрат собирается нам задать, до того, как он задал.

Я морщу нос. 

\- Бредятина. Меня ты не можешь прочитать.

\- Ты... тебя читать сложнее.

Я смотрю на него и приказываю себе не зажиматься.

Он объясняет:

\- Не знаю. Как будто... иногда тебя как будто двое или что-то в этом роде. Я не знаю, как сквозь это пробиться.

Я отвожу взгляд. Я заставляю свои руки расслабиться, ладони - открыться, челюсти - разжаться. Я говорю беззаботно:

\- Еще раз позаришься на мои личные мысли, и я наплюю тебе в суп.

Чирко что-то бурчит.

***

Однажды утром, на медитации, перепонки в моих ушах распахиваются. Они распахиваются где-то между бровями. То самое чувство накрывает меня, словно свет сквозь расступающиеся облака, словно если, провалившись, падать, падать и падать.

Я чувствую ритм своего сердца. Моя кровь бегает по сосудам вверх-вниз, как корабли в большом космопорту. Я вижу даже сквозь закрытые веки, как расцветают яркими цветами силуэты людей, деревьев, кибер-кристаллов.

И, в точности как говорил Чирко, перед глазами начинают появляться не-мои слова и картинки. В поле кто-то думает, кажется, о еде. Кто-то рядом с деревом представляет девочку-монаха - девочку-монаха в развратной позе.

Кто-то идет ко мне, кто-то с силуэтом Чирко, и светится белым мне в лицо. Почему-то... почему-то этот цвет будит в памяти момент, когда мы были заперты вместе и Чирко провел костяшками по лбу и по сердцу и сказал: _йа'тув ми-э_.

Я забыл об этом, но теперь я знаю йавиш и могу перевести.

\- Похорони меня. Похорони это во мне.

Я не понимаю. 

Чирко подходит ближе и опускается передо мной на колени, и его свет обжигает, и мое новое чувство объясняет мне. Его свет и его слова значат: твои страхи и сомнения - потеряй их во мне. Твои мечты и надежды — схорони их во мне. Стреляй в меня своими тайнами, ибо я унесу их в могилу.

Пусть смерть заберет меня первым, чтобы мне не пришлось встретить ни дня без тебя.

Я выпадаю из транса. С меня градом течет пот, я дышу тяжело и мелко, слишком быстро - и недостаточно быстро. Чирко прижимается сбоку, потому что у меня нет сил сидеть прямо.

\- Ты сделал это, - говорит он мягко. - Спокойно. Ты вернулся как-то странно.

\- Я видел. Видел.

\- Ага. Кучу странных вещей, верно?

Я поднимаю на него взгляд. Чирко - это Чирко. Он больше не светится белым.

\- Я прочел тебя.

\- Да? - он выглядит заинтригованным. - И что ты видел?

Я молчу, не отводя взгляда, и глотаю ртом воздух. Я пытаюсь говорить, но слова не звучат. И я выдыхаю:

\- _йа'тув ми-э_.

Чирко не понимает. Я точно знаю. Его улыбка не гаснет, может, потому, что он думает - я пытаюсь шутить. 

И тут он замирает.

Он забывает улыбаться.

Он бледнеет.

\- Крифф, - ругается он, вскакивает, весь деревянный, шепчет что-то, чего я не слышу, отворачивается и сбегает.

***

После мы не говорим об этом. Я не пытаюсь снова войти в транс. Несколько дней Чирко краснеет каждый раз, когда видит меня, и каждый, каждый раз я смеюсь над ним.

\- Верно, ты правду мне говорил, - говорю я, - что мальчик, который тебе нравится, - придуманный.

\- Пожалуйста, - он закрывает лицо ладонями.

\- Подожди, пока все узнают, что ты считаешь меня "крутым".

\- _Пожалуйста_, - Чирко молит, и хнычет, и щеки его расцветают красным.

Но мы не говорим об этом, кроме как в шутку. Он не настаивает. Я тоже. Мне нравится все как есть. У нас все хорошо. Мы работаем, тренируемся, и все идет как раньше. Я передаю донесения, теперь почти на автопилоте, и сплю спокойно.

Проходит год.

***

В тихом месте за заброшенным хлевом Вэль касается моей головы и говорит:

\- Это случится на следующей неделе. Ровно семь дней. Будь готов.

Я приказываю себе не шевелиться и не отворачиваться.

\- Случится что?

\- Увидишь. Все, что тебе нужно сделать - сохранить то, что мы тебе передадим.

Я хмурюсь. Я не имею права сомневаться, поэтому протягиваю руку.

Она качает головой.

\- Встречай нас за дырой в стене перед седьмым днем. Мы передадим то, что нужно. Носи это с собой всегда. Всегда. Ты понял?

Я киваю.

\- Скажи мне, что делать.

\- Мы скажем тебе в тот день.

Мои губы сжимаются в линию. Я не отвечаю. Но, мне кажется, я понимаю то, что не должен понять.

Через неделю губернатор Джедда-сити вернется из двенадцатилетнего путешествия и спустится из своей резиденции на лунной орбите, чтобы подписать какой-то договор. Это случится в Зале Славы, потому что таковы традиции.

Таинственный джедай никого не интересовал. Все было ради этого момента.

Вэль говорит: "заставь меня гордиться тобой", но все, что я слышу - Чирко и его "пожалуйста", и я не знаю, о чем он молит меня.

Вэль говорит:

\- Закончи с этим, и будешь свободен.

Говорит:

\- Ты будешь свободен от крыс-йафа. Ты сможешь наконец вернуться домой.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> я не знаю, как работать со сносками на непонятные слова, поэтому я перевел их сразу в тексте. простите. мне всегда можно что-нибудь объяснить)


	4. Chapter 4

После медитаций, на пути в спальни, идущий рядом Чирко говорит:

\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь сказать мне все что угодно?

Я поворачиваю голову.

\- Вот это было внезапно.

\- Я имел в виду - ты знаешь, что можешь мне доверять, правда?

Я хмурюсь.

\- В чем дело?

\- Медитации... - он останавливается. - Нет. Ничего. Забей.

\- Ты это начал. Не сдавай назад.

\- Тогда ответь на вопрос.

\- Нет, пока не объяснишь, к чему это все.

\- Медитации... - начинает Чирко снова, отворачивается, потом смотрит вниз, на наши ноги. - Я могу увидеть, что тебя что-то беспокоит, понимаешь?

Я прищуриваюсь. Это просто неприлично - как легко теперь Чирко достигает _вершины_.

\- Я говорил тебе не читать меня. Никогда.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не могу это контролировать.

\- Раз ты не можешь это контролировать, ты, скорее всего, не можешь это переварить. Ты не знаешь точно, что видел.

\- Маль.

\- Не надоедай, придурок.

\- Я знаю, что видел. Нет лжи, когда я там, наверху.

Я останавливаюсь. Я смотрю на него с вызовом и говорю:

\- Так что ты видел?

\- Маль.

\- Что. Ты. Видел?

\- Что-то плохое, понимаешь? Что-то темное, испорченное, вязкое, как масло. Маль. Пожалуйста.

Я ничего не отвечаю, и он говорит - он умоляет:

\- Ты же знаешь, что можешь мне доверять!

Но я не могу. Он не понимает. Нельзя поверить в чужое прощение и забвение. Не получится верить улыбке после того, как лгал черной ложью.

\- Брось, - повторяю я, и в ответ он берет меня за запястье. Он тянет, чтобы я повернулся к нему лицом, и мягко спрашивает:

\- Чего ты боишься?

Я хочу ответить: тебя. Я боюсь тебя. Но я не знаю, как сказать такое, и выдаю вместо этого:

\- Я тебя поцелую, если бросишь.

Рука на моем запястье вздрагивает. Он забывает шевелиться, и моргать, и, кажется, дышать. Он смотрит на меня, и краснота быстро заливает его щеки, уши, ползет вниз по шее. Он спрашивает:

\- Что?

\- Что слышал, - и я говорю это снова, потому что хочу сказать это снова: - Я тебя поцелую.

Он хмурится и отшатывается прочь. Он все еще красный, весь красный, когда говорит:

\- Я не хочу. Не тогда, когда не могу тебя разглядеть.

\- Ты меня прекрасно видишь.

\- Ты знаешь, что я не об этом. Ты. Эта урезанная версия тебя, которую я постоянно вижу. Но я никогда не вижу _тебя_.

\- Может, эта версия и есть я.

Чирко мотает головой и отворачивается. Он уходит прочь, порывисто, с окаменевшими плечами. Кончики его ушей все еще красны.

***

Впервые за все время, пока я здесь послушник, нам дозволено подняться в Зал Славы; но поднимаемся мы как муравьи-рабочие или мыши, набивающие на зиму кладовые, потому что в наших руках - охапки занавесей, ковров и того, чем накрывают столы, а еще ведра, швабры и тряпки. Балансируя стопками стульев, мы пытаемся угадать ступени, которых не видим.

Останавливаться некогда. Я никак не могу осознать это место, его растянувшуюся вглубь пустоту, сверкающую, как изнанка раковины. В косых лучах света, словно дыхание кого-то свыше, золотится пыль.

Мы натираем полы и перила лестниц до блеска, а после украшаем это место, словно невесту. Позолоченные фонари - ее серьги. Драпировки красного шелка, скрепленные группами пионов и лилий - вуаль, скрывающая лицо.

Одинокий глаз Зала - гигантское окно, без стекол, без ограждений. Его мы не одеваем. Его парящая пустота священна. Его залитый солнцем взгляд устремлен вниз, сквозь пол, мимо лестниц-близнецов, чтобы коснуться кончика кристалла-копья. Чтобы тот занялся пламенем, ярким, словно надежда.

Я работаю бок о бок с Чирко, но мы не разговариваем. Мы не говорили по-настоящему с того раза на пути в спальни. И я говорю... говорю:

\- Скоро твой день рожденья.

Он поднимает на меня взгляд и опускает снова.

\- Да.

\- Ты что-нибудь хочешь?

Он недовольно надувает губы. Я смотрю на его рот, потому что у него припухла нижняя губа, и отворачиваюсь.

Он говорит:

\- Хочу, чтобы ты сказал, что с тобой творится.

\- Ничего, - лгу я.

\- Врешь.

\- Докажи.

\- Уже, - бурчит он, - я прочел тебя.

\- Тогда почему бы тебе самому не прочесть, в чем дело, раз уж ты так уверен?

Он вздыхает. Он говорит мне нехорошие слова руками. Говорит: бесящий, невыносимый, упертый кусок пууду. Я, прыснув, тянусь к его лбу, приставляю пальцы к его бровям, показать наше выдуманное слово для "дурак". Он отталкивает мою руку и хмурится.

Остаток дня уходит на репетицию.

Чирко и девчонка, имени которой я не знаю, назначены держать хадак - церемониальную вуаль. Они должны держать ее, пока ее благословляют главные шаманы, и передать губернатору, когда она преклонит колени. Они накроют ее вуалью, как плащом, в знак того, что Сила хранит ее.

Я с большинством других мальчишек приставлены к благовонным курильницам. Девчонки будут петь и молиться наверху, на балконах.

После благословений, церемоний и подписаний в банкетном зале будет пир. Там будет мясо, выдержанное в меду. Больше двух дюжин разных овощей, утопающих в масле, приготовленных так и эдак. 

Я не прислушиваюсь, потому что знаю.

До этого не дойдет.

***

Чирко - ключевая часть церемонии, и поэтому он остается с главными шаманами - еще раз прогнать программу по порядку и почистить все напоследок. Я лежу в нашей камере, в гнезде из одеял, занавешенном тряпками. Я смотрю вверх, сквозь зелень, сквозь мох, сквозь решетку, и пишу в звездах слова.

Гремит решетка. Чирко - наконец-то. Он пробирается внутрь и закрывает за собой решетку. Он зарывается рядом в одеяла с подушками и не говорит ни слова. Не смотрит на меня.

Мы лежим в тишине. Иногда мы забываем, что это не наш дом, и засыпаем здесь.

\- Маль?

\- А?

\- Ты... тебе здесь нравится?

Я вздыхаю.

\- Только не снова.

\- Я серьезно, Маль.

\- Я тоже.

\- Пожалуйста, - и он приподнимается на локте и поворачивается, нависая надо мной. - Пожалуйста.

Когда я поднимаю на него глаза, в мерцающем свете фонаря позади видно, что брови его насуплены, кожа вокруг глаз натянулась и припухла. Он сейчас заплачет. На меня накатывает ужас. Это нечестно. Это нечестно.

\- Какого криффа, Чирко.

\- Мы тут хорошо с тобой обошлись? Тебе нравится учиться. Ты, ты даже в Силу веришь сильнее меня. Ты кладешь меня на лопатки с каждым днем все чаще и чаще.

Я молчу. Я не хочу видеть его слезы.

Он говорит, _он_ говорит:

\- Давай уйдем.

Я смотрю не моргая. Он продолжает. 

\- Давай сбежим. Мы можем собрать наши вещи и все, что захотим, сбежать, проскочить на транспортник, подальше отсюда, из этого города, с этой планеты. Можем найти моих родителей. Говорю тебе, ты им понравишься. И спорим, они тебе тоже - они крутые, знаешь?

\- Чирко.

\- Нет. Ты не слушаешь. И ты не, не... Ничто не предопределено. Мы можем быть теми, кем захотим. Кем угодно. Мы не должны лежать здесь, глядя в небо. Мы можем сами там быть. Рисовать в небе нашими дорогами.

Я протягиваю руку и трогаю Чирко под глазом, потому что, быть может, так я удержу слезу, если он все же заплачет. Он не отстраняется.

\- Главные шаманы, - шепчу я, - они тебе что-то сказали.

Его молчание отвечает - да.

\- Что они сказали?

Он трясет головой, но говорит:

\- Они знают, понимаешь? Они знают, что ты что-то замышляешь.

Я отстраняюсь. Это невозможно.

\- Помнишь, что я тебе сказал в первую ночь здесь, в темнице? Что Мудрые поймут, если я солгу?

\- Ты им сказал?!

\- Нет! Я бы не... они _знают_, Маль. Не только мы можем входить в трансы. Они Мудрые. Они знают, что творится в их собственном Храме.

\- Херня, - потому что это значило бы, что все эти годы они знали, что у меня в сердце, знали про мои донесения раз в месяц. Знали, и все равно позволяли мне оставаться рядом с Чирко.

\- Они не могут читать мысли. Никто не может. Но они мудры, сильны и умелы, и они видели, что ты собираешься что-то сделать. Они говорят, тьма сгущается в Силе вокруг тебя.

\- И ты им веришь? Ты же даже не веришь в Силу.

\- Но ты веришь, - отвечает он, - и если веришь ты, мне этого достаточно.

Я хмыкаю и выпутываюсь, вверх, прочь.

\- И? И что они, поручили тебе правду из меня выпытать?

Чирко мотает головой.

\- Они следят за тобой, Маль. Что бы ты не готовил, они тоже будут готовы. Маль, пожалуйста.

И тут он спрашивает, мягко, срывающимся шепотом, и мне хочется обнять его, хочется сделать так, чтобы ему стало тепло и спокойно:

\- Разве мы не друзья?

Он спрашивает:

\- Если хоть что-нибудь из _этого_, - и он касается своей груди там, где сердце, - хоть немного для тебя значит - пожалуйста. Маль. Прошу. Ты... - он опускает взгляд, и глаза его блестят, а голос надломлен. - Я не знаю, что мне делать.

Я тоже. Я хочу сказать ему, но не знаю, как.

\- С тобой ничего не случится, - говорю я. - Я бы... я бы никогда не причинил тебе зла.

\- Но причинил бы всему, что мне дорого?

\- Нет. Это не то, ты не понимаешь.

\- Так расскажи. Помоги мне понять!

Я мотаю головой и вскакиваю на ноги. Я карабкаюсь вверх и наружу, и делаю вид, что не слышу, как Чирко за спиной зовет меня по имени.

***

Назавтра и на следующий день тоже Чирко смотрит на меня - дуется на меня - издали. Роз спрашивает, подняв бровь:

\- Вы двое что, больше не вместе?

\- Нет. Все не так.

\- Ну так сделай что-нибудь. Это отстойно.

Но сделать ничего нельзя. Я уже сделал так много и так далеко зашел, что останавливаться поздно.

***

Глубокой ночью накануне седьмого дня я покидаю гамак. Я не касаюсь перьев и бусин, болтающихся над моей головой, но я смотрю на Чирко, свернувшегося в тихий клубок спиной ко мне. Он спит. Он не знает.

Я прокрадываюсь из комнаты, вниз по лестницам, из спален, сквозь сад и на старое дерево, и там, в гнезде из веток с дырой как окно, я жду.

Кто-то наблюдает снаружи. На пыльной окраине города я вижу хитро мигающий огонек. Потом к стене приближаются несколько неясных силуэтов. Один лезет вверх с якорным пистолетом. Это Вэль.

Она не говорит мне "здравствуй" и не снимает капюшона.

Она передает мне старый поцарапанный наушник. Я прячу его. Она протягивает мини-бластер на запястье и наказывает использовать только если необходимо. Потом - что-то достаточно небольшое, чтобы поместиться в ладонь, металлическое, восьмигранное, со странным рисунком из мертвых ламп. Вместо граней у него - сосуды с жидкостью.

\- Датабанк, - поясняет она, - в нем информация, жизненно важная для успеха. Передашь его кое-кому. Нашему человеку.

Я хмурюсь. Я думаю: серьезно? Но потом: да. Хорошо. Отлично. Может, так у меня получится дальше притворяться Мальбусом. Чирко никогда не узнает.

Вэль говорит:

\- Этот человек близок к губернатору. По соображениям безопасности ты узнаешь, кто он, уже в процессе. Твоя задача - подобраться как можно ближе.

\- Каков план на случай неудачи?

\- У нас есть запасные датабанки. Они сохранятся, если на твоей стороне что-нибудь провалится. Но ты с твоими возможностями - наш главный козырь.

Это значит: "не подведи меня". 

\- Хорошо, - я киваю. Вэль касается моей головы, но мне хочется вывернуться из-под ее руки. У нее большие, сухие, морщинистые руки, все в пыли от путешествия наверх, и я их больше не знаю. Больше нет.

И на этом она оставляет меня, спускается вниз, туда, где ждут ее люди. Я остаюсь на дереве и наблюдаю.

Когда я спускаюсь вниз, Чирко там.

У него в руках какой-то узел, и я не вижу его лица - слишком темно; но он знает. Думаю, знал уже тогда, когда я вышел из комнаты, знал с того разговора в темницах.

Мы оба молчим. Я не прячу датабанк. У меня закатан рукав - я знаю, он видит бластер.

Он протягивает мне узел.

\- Держи.

\- Это что?

\- Твой якорный пистолет. Тот, старый. И еще кое-что.

Я не понимаю. Я не принимаю узел. Чирко объясняет:

\- Они ищут тебя. Мудрые, у них... они поставили стражу у всех выходов. Тебе нужно бежать. Сейчас.

Он подается вперед и сует узел мне в руки.

\- Нет времени.

Я делаю шаг назад. Мои руки - кулаки. Я говорю:

\- Что ты делаешь?

\- А ты как думаешь?

\- Главные шаманы меня ищут. Они поставили стражу на выходах. Знаешь, зачем?

\- Да, - отвечает он.

\- Знаешь. Так если знаешь - что. ты. делаешь?

\- То же, что делал всегда, - он берет мою руку, поднимает и накрывает ей узел, забывая поверх свою.

И, вместо всего, улыбается. 

\- Я буду по тебе скучать.

Я вырываюсь, оскалив зубы. 

\- Что за херня, - выплевываю я. - Я тебе лгал, ты что, не понимаешь? Все это время я лгал. Я не хотел от них спрятаться. Я был с ними. Понятно?

\- Да. Понятно. 

\- И ты все равно говоришь, что собираешься по мне, блядь, _скучать_?

\- Разве не помнишь? - и его улыбка уже не похожа на улыбку. - Йафа лгут только тогда, когда знают, что им это сойдет с рук. Я не знал, что ты был с ними - не думал, не хотел об этом думать, понимаешь? Но даже если ты лгал, даже если ты, мы... 

Он делает движение прочь, потому, верно, что снова собирается заплакать. Поднимает глаза к небу, как пилигримы в поисках бога. Опускает, будто потерпев поражение. И говорит тихо:

\- Я не знаю, как мне солгать, что я не буду скучать по тебе.

Он снова протягивает мне узел. В прореху там, где завязано, я вижу свертки с едой, его пояс, пухлый от монет, мою голубоглазую игольную подушку. Мой якорный пистолет покоится на стопке одежды, старый и ржавый. Резина еще на месте.

Я отталкиваю все это.

\- Я не побегу. Пусть найдут. Пусть поймают.

Чирко смеется - мокро, неправильно, сломленно... и вдруг становится поздно. Из-за деревьев выходят люди, их оружие готово к бою и целит в меня. 

И я активирую бластер на запястье и навожу его на Чирко.

Брось оружие, повторяют они снова и снова. Брось, или будет хуже.

Чирко поднимает руки, выдавливает улыбку и говорит мне:

\- Не стреляй.

И может, он снова пытался шутить, но он выстрелил первым и попал, и я не знал, что слова могут быть больнее плазменных зарядов.

Я не стреляю. Я опускаю руки.

 

***

Они запирают меня в камере рядом с нашей с Чирко и конфисковывают мои вещи. Закрывают мини-бластер и якорный пистолет в железном ящике стола, а наушник кладут на стол в траншее напротив. Они хотят отследить сигнал, но наушник молчит.

Я ничего не рассказываю им про датабанк. Они трогают сосуды, и ничего не происходит.

В итоге они запирают наушник и датабанк в решетчатом сейфе под тем же столом. Страж - не Йаши - на посту в двух кельях сбоку. Он сплел на груди руки, опустил голову и закрыл глаза.

Главные шаманы обступают Чирко и что-то говорят тихо, и Чирко опускает голову. Его беспокойные пальцы теребят узел. Еда, одежда, сбереженные деньги - все для меня.

Мне не слышно, о чем они говорят. Чирко несколько раз поднимает на меня взгляд и не улыбается.

Они не позволяют нам ничего сказать друг другу. Они не говорят мне ни слова. Они уводят Чирко прочь, положив руку на его плечо, и он не отрываясь смотрит назад, на меня. Они все дальше и дальше. У него неловко вытягивается шея. Он цепляется за меня взглядом, и его глаза как отчаянные руки. 

Я вжимаюсь в решетку щекой и смотрю не моргая. 

Мои глаза начинают гореть и слезиться, но я не моргаю.

Я не смею моргать. Спина Чирко, его шея, его жаждущие глаза - это последний раз, когда я его вижу.

***

Проходит ночь. Проходит утро. Колокола бьют полдень, и мой страж уходит охранять Храм, потому что губернатор приземлилась в своем корабле. Я слышу гул толпы, слышу трубы. Слышу натужный стон больших ворот, отворяемых настежь.

Я снова прижимаюсь к решетке, чтобы смотреть наверх, на громаду храма над садом, и тут в своем ящике запускается дата-модуль. 

Что-то не так. Его датчики загораются зеленым. Жидкость бурлит в сосудах. Модуль щелкает раз, два, и начинает пищать на одной высокой ноте. Все громче и громче, как нагреватель под конец цикла, как все ближе подступающее зло.

И вдруг он замолкает. Зеленые огни сменяются на красные.

Я ослеп. Я не знаю, где низ и где верх. Я лежу на спине, и ярость грохочет надо мной.

Модуль - бомба. Я умер. Мне оторвало руки и ноги, выжгло глаза и пробило уши, и я никогда больше не увижу Чирко, и он до конца жизни будет считать, что я - что мы - что все было ложью.

Зрение возвращается ко мне, но это больно. Смотреть - больно. Камера вся белая, словно здесь мололи муку - это потому, что одна стена пробита насквозь и пыль еще стоит в воздухе. Я поднимаюсь на четвереньки, осторожно встаю и жду, когда перестанет звенеть в ушах. 

Ящик покорежен взрывом, якорный пистолет внутри еще цел. Я выкашливаю пыль. Я выбираюсь их камеры через пролом. Бомба проделала в цементе дыру - словно тающее мороженое зачерпнули ложкой. 

Вэль использовала меня. Не было никакого контакта. Только я, гордо и слепо пробирающийся как можно ближе к губернатору, и когда настало бы время - все вокруг исчезли бы во вспышке света, а я бы распался тенью на атомы. Вэль так и планировала.

И тут я вспоминаю. Вспоминаю, что сказала Вэль.

"У нас есть запасные модули".

***

Я несусь сквозь сад. Якорный пистолет впивается мне в грудь и в руки. Корни и ветки, словно жадные когти, расцарапали мне колени и щеки до крови. Я бегу не к храму или к площади, потому что там охрана с бластерами и воины с шестами.

Но Чирко там, наверху. И потому я бегу назад к дереву, и вывинчиваюсь из дыры задом наперед, сжав зубы, чтобы отстрелить якорный пистолет. Я спускаюсь по длинному канату, и якорь дергается и срывает один предохранитель, но держится. Мои ноги находят землю. Пятки месят пыль, потому что я уже бегу снова. Пистолет еще перематывается у меня в руках, сзади якорь дергается на канате, словно умирает и в ярости от этого.

Я бегу вдоль стены, мимо трущоб, наверх, к площади, и останавливаюсь под восточной частью стены.

Здесь нет охраны. Нет охраны, потому что нет дверей и окон. Нечего охранять. Я нажимаю курок и засаживаю якорь как можно выше. Я лезу. Один из предохранителей срывается снова, но я не останавливаюсь.

Я держу немигающий взгляд на окне Зала Славы.

И не останавливаюсь.

***

Короче, так:

Ко времени, когда я наконец добираюсь, руки мои онемели и дрожат, словно ночью без одеяла. На моих ладонях вскрывшиеся мозоли. Ноги сводит, словно металл, который согнули слишком сильно и его вот-вот перекорежит. Я глотаю воздух, словно утопающий, и думаю - я уже делал это раньше. Думаю, что странно получается: вечно я карабкаюсь по стенам, в храмы и сквозь дыры из-за мальчишки.

Короче, так:

Я бросаю якорь в стене, потому что времени нет. Ритуал вуали завершен. Допеты гимны. Губернатор и ее люди смешались с монахами и шаманами по всей лестнице. Воины в черном стоят у стен. Охрана губернатора в синем - на постах у столбов.

Меня колотит в огромном глазу окна. Я вижу Чирко, тихого, без улыбки. Он идет за губернатором, потому что должен следить за вуалью на ее плечах.

Он меня не замечает. Никто не замечает. Еще нет. Они слишком заняты тем, что улыбаются, смеются и похлопывают друг друга по спинам, и в священных окнах не должно быть мальчишек - и потому никто не смотрит. Но я думаю: Чирко. Думаю: пожалуйста. 

Может, Сила меня слышит. Чирко поворачивается и смотрит вверх, и видит меня в углу окна, видит, как я дрожу.

Его глаза округляются. Я не кричу. Я поднимаю руку и показываю, показываю:

"Беги".

У него напрягаются плечи. Метнувшись к губернатору, он тянет ее за руку. Женщина смотрит вниз и улыбается, и идет туда, куда тянет Чирко, но толпа слишком густа и замедляет ее шаги.

Кто-то выходит со своего места на лестницу. Он в синей форме охраны, но с волосами как у йит. Он тянется к чему-то под жилетом, и времени больше нет. Я выбрасываю руку в сторону Чирко и кричу, умоляю:

\- Ложись!

И колонна вздрагивает.

Короче, так:

Бомба вспыхивает белым, словно распахнутый рот посмертия. Я лишь прищуриваюсь, потому что я достаточно далеко и нужен Чирко, и останавливаться нет времени. Я нахожу в хаосе брошенный бластер. Я целюсь в тех из охраны, про которых знаю, что они - йит. Я стреляю.

Короче, так:

Я опрокинул их с фланга. Они окружены. Вэль и ее люди отступают к окну, окровавленные, обреченные. Бежать некуда, но мой якорь еще торчит на краю окна, и Вэль смотрит на меня, а я - на нее. Я поднимаю бластер. Я стреляю. Она ныряет под заряд, уходит вниз по канату и хватает мой пистолет.

Канат такой длинный. Словно шелковая паутинка. Вэль спускается все ниже и ниже, прочь от опасности.

Пока не щелкают предохранители, сорвавшись все разом.

Вэль падает. Она не кричит. Мы так высоко, что даже влажный шлепок ее тела в пыли беззвучен.

***

Что потом - я не знаю. Все, что помню: голова Чирко у меня на коленях. Его кровь обжигает мне руки. Он плачет, и корчится, и слезы его красны. Я говорю ему, что я рядом, но он не слышит.

 

 

 

 

 

***

До того, как увести меня, они дают мне увидеть его снова. Прошло полдня.

Чирко лежит на больничной койке. У него забинтованы глаза. В ушах, там, куда не достали медсестры со врачами, запеклись чешуйки засохшей крови. Его грудь поднимается и опускается часто-часто - он дышит.

Я не подхожу ближе. Я недостоин.

Йаши рядом показывает: взрывная волна сильно повредила ему перепонки в ушах. Они порвались и со временем зарастут. Но глаза. Но его глаза...

Я вспоминаю, как он улыбался мне и, раздуваясь от гордости, говорил вещи вроде: "Нужна сноровка, чтобы так круто ходить, не пользуясь глазами", и я закрываю ладонями свои, потому что я недостоин зрения. Я недостоин видеть его.

Мои руки возвращаются мокрыми. Йаши отворачивается. Она никогда не видела меня плачущим.

***

Законник, которого мне назначили, утюжит присяжных словами вроде "идеологическая обработка", "насилие", "одиночество", и эти немолодые мужчины и женщины поглощают их с энтузиазмом. Они смотрят на меня из-под насупленных бровей, приторные, как микстура. Законник напоминает о последних секундах в Зале. Говорит, что мальчик рисковал жизнью, чтобы защитить губернатора.

Он ошибается. Она просто была рядом с Чирко.

В конце концов меня приговаривают к общественным работам. Я должен трудиться для храма бесплатно около года и рассказать все, что еще знаю о экстремистах-йит.

Когда они спрашивают меня, хочу ли я сказать что-нибудь, я поднимаю глаза и говорю:

\- Позвольте мне искупить вину.

Я говорю:

\- Мальчик, Чирко. Позвольте мне помочь ему.

И они посылают меня работать в личный госпиталь губернатора. Там лечится Чирко. Они говорят: понадобится пара месяцев, прежде чем к нему вернется слух. Прежде чем вернется зрение, понадобится пара чудес.

Неважно, месяцы или чудеса. Я буду заботиться о Чирко. Буду заботиться столько, сколько он мне позволит.

***

Чирко не просыпается шесть дней. Я слежу, чтобы он всегда был чистым. Меняю повязки. Стою в углу, крепко сжав кулаки, когда приходят врачи. Узнаю, какие комбинации морщин значат, что ему лучше. Узнаю, какие улыбки лгут.

На шестую ночь Чирко медленно проспается. Я беру его за руку. Он вздрагивает и говорит:

\- Кто здесь?

И снова, громче:

\- Кто здесь??

И тут он забывает, как дышать. Он кричит и бьет себя по ушам снова и снова, потому что пытается вколотить обратно звуки. Я не могу помочь ему. Не могу ничего сделать. Я обвиваю его руками, чтобы он не навредил себе. Я ловлю его руки. Мое ухо прижато к его груди, и мне слышно, как в ней колотится страх.

На шум прибегают медсестры. Они колют ему успокаивающее и проверяют показатели. Лекарство начинает действовать, и крики утихают. Он тяжелеет у меня в руках, оседает на подушку и проваливается обратно в сон.

***

Когда он просыпается снова, я легонько постукиваю по краю матраса, чтобы он знал, что здесь кто-то есть. Я касаюсь тыльной стороны его ладоней, прежде чем взять их в свои. Я кладу одну его руку на мою, чтобы он чувствовал, как я пишу.

Я пишу: 

"Доброе утро".

Он не понимает. Не в первые несколько раз. Я пишу медленнее. Я акцентирую движения. Потом он говорит, медленно, неуверенно:

\- Доброе... утро?

Я киваю и вспоминаю, что он этого не видит.

Я пишу: "хорошо". Пишу: "ты в безопасности. В губернаторском госпитале". Мне приходится написать это несколько раз, прежде чем он понимает. Он сглатывает и сжимает мою руку, и может, это значит, что ему страшно, а может - хорошо, давай дальше.

Я рассказываю ему обо всем: бомба, хаос после, чем все кончилось. Говорю, что его слух вернется. Говорю, что здесь делают все, что могут, для его глаз. И потом он нашаривает мои руки и вздыхает. 

Его первый вопрос про все это разом такой:

\- А Мальбус? Он в порядке? Он в безопасности?

И я думаю: стоп. Чирко ничего не видит и не слышит. Теперь руки - его единственное окно в мир, и его руки не знают меня.

Я пишу: "он в порядке. Его судили. Приговорили работать на храм, и еще кое-что делать".

\- И он... его не ранило?

Я пишу: "он в безопасности".

Чирко выдыхает улыбку и снова сжимает мою руку, и на сей раз я знаю, что это означает благодарность.

Он спрашивает:

\- Когда он придет меня навестить?

Я не знаю, что ответить. Я пишу:

"Ты хочешь его видеть?"

\- Конечно.

"После всего, что он сделал?"

Чирко мотает головой, но молчит. Я пишу:

"Его народ сделал это с тобой".

\- Его народ. Он сам этого не делал.

"Да хоть бы и так. Он бы сделал, если бы его не поймали".

Чирко снова мотает головой, вздыхает и говорит:

\- Я хочу его видеть.

\- Дурак, - говорю я, потому что он не услышит, и пишу:

"Ты не боишься?"

\- Что?

"Не боишься, что он снова ранит тебя?"

Чирко лишь улыбается. 

\- Он никогда не причинял мне боли, - отвечает он и лжет, потому что разве он не помнит? Той ночью в камере ему было больно до слез. Совсем недавно, в пыли от взрыва, ему было больно до крови. Почему он не помнит?

Я пишу:

"Посмотрим, что можно сделать".

\- Спасибо тебе, - говорит Чирко. - Эй. А как тебя зовут?

Подумав, я беру его руки и вывожу нашими пальцами символы моего имени.

Б, Э, Й, З.

Бэйз. Меня зовут Бэйз.

**Author's Note:**

> у переводчика грустное ощущение, что он единственный активный шиппер в руфэндоме. буду счастлив переубедиться!  
> всякие правки - велкам!!1 я месяц сижу над почти готовым переводом и правлю, правлю, правлю, но выше потолка не прыгнуть.  
> ник на дайри - S-521


End file.
